Elena's Traumatizing Vampire Experience
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Stefan is out being 'the ripper'. He runs into an old friend Lexi, She helps him be good again and they go back to Mystic falls. When they get back Elena is in transition, who did it and can Stefan and Lexi help Elena when her worst fear comes true? Cover Photo made by Elena Rain
1. Lexi the Forever Friend

**A/N so it didn't seem like anyone was interested in my other stories, I only got one vote for each so I decided to start this new story first. Part of this chapter is taken from season 1 episode 8. I DO NOT OWN IT OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

><p>Shock, hurt, but mostly anger, that's what Stefan Salvatore was feeling as he watched in horror as his brother Damon stabbed his best friend Lexi with a stake. Her body dropped to the floor.<p>

"Get it in the car quickly!" Sheriff Forbes said to Damon.

"Let me take care of the body. You just go home to your daughter. You can rest easy knowing the vampire was finally caught." Damon said.

"Ok, just be careful."

The Sheriff got into the car and drove away. Once she was out of sight Damon took off running into the woods with they body in his arms.

Stefan started to storm off after him. Elena Gilbert his ex-girlfriend ran after him.

"Stefan? Stefan!"

She grabbed his arm making him stop.

"He killed her, he killed Zach, he killed Tanner, and he turned Vicky. I have to kill him!"

Stefan went to leave but Elena stopped him again.

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why are you trying to save him? Elena, he's never going to change. Don't you see that? He's not going to change."

"I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you, you have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan…"

"Everywhere I go pain and death follow, Damon follows me. No more…"

He turned again and started to walk away. Elena went after him again, stopping him once more.

"Stefan please, please just talk to me. Let me be here for you, talk to me."

"No,"

Elena was too shocked by his answer to even respond.

"You were right to stay away from me."

With that Stefan walked away. Elena was too shocked to follow or even stop him. She just watched him walk into the night.

* * *

><p>Stefan finally made it home. He saw Damon drinking a scotch. Before Stefan could say anything Damon spoke up.<p>

"I told you I'd take care of it. Come on I did this for you, to get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan growls.

He suddenly rushed at Damon and began attacking him, punching him in the face. He finally got him pinned against the wall. He took the stake from his back pocket and….

"Stefan wait!" a voice said.

Stefan knew that voice anywhere. "Lexi?"

He turned his head and saw her walking towards him. "Let him go, I'm fine, see I'm fine let Damon go."

"What? How I saw you get staked."

"Damon told me about the plan while you were out earlier. I did it to help get them away from you. Damon did stake me, but not enough to kill me. Just to knock me out. I'm fine I've had some blood. Please just let him go."

Stefan let go of Damon and rushed to Lexi hugging her tight.

"Lexi I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared I'd lost you forever."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here forever don't worry. I'm just sorry Elena had to see all that. I'm sure that didn't help make her want to get back with you." Lexi said.

"Actually she was trying to get me to talk to her before I came here. She wanted to help. I was too angry to though so I just left."

"Well that was smart." Lexi said sarcastically.

"I thought you were dead. All I could think about was killing Damon."

"Well I'm alive, now go talk to her." Lexi said.

"It's late."

"Seriously Stefan, it's late? How old are you ten? You're a vampire!" Lexi yelled.

"Both of you stop…you smell that?"Damon asked suddenly.

Stefan and Lexi took a long sniff.

"Who is that and why do they smell so good?" Lexi asked.

"That would be Elena." Stefan laughed.

"Oh….sorry." Lexi said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go see what she wants. Both of you stay up here and DO NOT listen."

Stefan went downstairs just as Elena started to knock frantically. He opened the door. She walked right in and started to talk a mile a minute.

"!PleaseStefandon'tkillhim!"

Stefan started to laugh. "Elena, Elena, Elena, calm down."

Elena stopped talking to breathe.

"I didn't kill my brother. Damon is alive, and so is Lexi?"

"What?"

"Damon and Lexi planned this whole thing. Lexi was the escape goat, now everyone thinks the vampire is dead and they will leave Damon and I alone." Stefan explained.

"So she's ok, Lexi isn't dead?"

"Nope, I'm alive thanks for caring." Lexi said suddenly in front of her.

Elena screamed jumping back.

Lexi laughed.

"Lexi." Stefan said holding back the laugh.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Plus you've got to admit her face was priceless."

Stefan chuckled. "All right it was a little funny but I said to wait upstairs."

"Since when do I listen to what you say?"

"Good point."

Just then someone poked Elena in the shoulder. She spun around to see Damon.

"Hi." He smiled.

Elena gasped in surprise and jumped back. Everyone laughed. She pouted. "What is this pick on Elena day?"

"Nope it's pick on the human day." Damon said.

"You know I came back here to try and save you and talk to Stefan about maybe getting back together but you guys just blew it."

Elena walked out the door.

"Elena wait!" Stefan ran after her. "Wait Elena I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said quickly.

She turned around and burst into giggles. "That was too easy. You actually believed I was angry with you."

Stefan growled playfully. "You are in so much trouble."

She stopped laughing and squealed. She took off running but Stefan was waiting for her as she reached her car.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Uh….I need to get home. Jenna is waiting for me."

"Jenna will be fine. You however, need to be punished."

Before Elena could react he lifted Elena over his shoulder and carried her back into the house.

"Put me down Stefan!" Elena squealed.

Stefan set her back down but wrapped his arms around her.

"Guys, this little missy here needs to be punished."

"No I don't! I'm sorry!" she squealed.

"She decided to trick a vampire and she needs to learn that you never trick a vampire."

"I've got the perfect idea." Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon whatever your thinking don't." Stefan said.

"Relax, I won't hurt her. Remember how we used to get revenge on Katherine?" Damon asked hinting his idea.

"Again with this Katherine person, seriously why do you guys keep comparing her to me. I'm nothing like Katherine." Elena said.

Stefan got the idea. "Oh, right ok. Here," Stefan said handing Elena over to Damon.

"WAIT! STEFAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Elena shrieked.

"Relax I won't hurt you. Just make it so you can't move."

"What why…Damon I swear if you bite me, everyone will know you're a vampire it's all in my diary."

"I'm not going to bite you. Trust me."

Damon pinned her arms behind her back. She squirmed. "Damon let me go!"

"Squirming will get you nowhere. You're trapped."

Suddenly an idea hit Elena. She let out a whimper. "Ow, Damon you're hurting me let go."

"I'm not hurting you." Damon said.

"Yes you are, you're grip is too tight. Please." She whimpered. She looked at Stefan her eyes filling with tears. "Stefan, please make him let me go. It's hurts."

"Damon loosen up a little bit, she's human remember." Stefan said.

"If I loosen up anymore she'll get free, that's the point. She's trying to get free by faking pain."

"She's trying to trick us again." Stefan said.

Elena groaned knowing she had been caught.

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson."

He smirked and walked over to her. She squirmed. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You know, I've learned a lot about you Elena. One of things I haven't yet learned about you though is if you're ticklish and if so, how ticklish are you?"

Elena's eyes went wide. "No, no, no, no!" she squealed squirming worse.

Stefan started to tickle her sides, she squealed and bust into giggles.

"N-no sto-stop i-it!"

"Nope, you tricked a vampire you need to be punished."

"Lex-Lexi h-help m-me!" Elena begged through giggles. "Plea-please!"

"Let her go Stefan, otherwise I'll tell her all your biggest secrets."

"Make me." Stefan smirked. He moved up to her underarms and she screamed.

"No no-not there plea-please Stef-Stefan sto-stop!" Elena laughed squirming trying hard to escape.

"Like I said, make me."

Lexi walked over behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind. Elena was confused, how would that help? The next thing she knew Stefan let out a shocked scream and pulled away his hands going to his stomach. Elena saw Lexi tickling him an finally understood.

"Stefan's ticklish." She said.

"Yep, only on his stomach though. It's his one true weakness."

"Le-Lexi sto-stop!" Stefan begged through laughter.

Lexi stopped. Stefan quickly turned on her and pinned her against the wall. He reached down and pinched her knee. She let out a squeal and started kicking her legs.

"Stop! Let me go!"

Elena tried to get free but Damon still had her arms pinned.

"Games over, let me go Damon." She said.

Elena froze when she felt Damon's nose on her neck. "You smell amazing. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed.

Stefan turned and saw what Damon was doing. He quickly pulled Elena from Damon's grasp.

"Touch her and I really will drive a stake through your heart."

"I'd never actually bite her. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

"Look I better get going. I'm only came here for your birthday and so now I need leave before I'm seen and everything Damon did today would be for nothing." Lexi said.

"Will you come back?" Elena asked.

"Yep, next year for Stefan's 163rd birthday."

Stefan just groaned. Elena and Lexi giggled. Stefan hugged her. "Be careful out there all right."

"I will and you do the same…and you…" Lexi said turning to hug Elena. "Remember what I said. Love really can conquer all."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

Lexi walked out the door and was soon out of sight. Stefan sighed.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss her that's all."

"She'll be back. I should get home too though. Jenna will freak if I'm not home by curfew."

"Need a ride?"

"Nah I'll be all right."

"Wait, you said you came here to talk about us….what did that mean?" Stefan asked.

Elena sighed. "It means, I'm considering giving you another chance. But I'm still thinking about it."

"I understand. Just call me when you get home."

"I will Stefan, and thank you….for not killing your brother….it would have killed you."

"Thank you for stopping me."

They both shared a small smile an Elena left the house. Stefan sighed. He didn't know what would happen between him and Elena but he knew one thing was for sure, Lexi would always be there for him when he needed her the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so the next chapter will be caught up with the series, I just wanted write this so you all know how and why Lexi survived because she will be needed in these coming chapters. Anyway leave a review and tell me if I should continue or not. At least one review is all I ask, thanks!**


	2. Saying Goodbye to the Ripper

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This now takes place where the series just ended. Stefan left with Klaus and Elena is without him. Although this story has a lot of Damon bashing so if you're a fan of Damon or a Delena fan please don't read this story. Also I want to thank TwilightElena for her help in writing part of this chapter. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Blood that's all Stefan could think about as he sunk his teeth into another human's neck. He drank and drank until the human fell to the floor dead. Stefan smiled as he licked the remaining blood from his lips. He was just about to move to the next human when he heard his name.<p>

"Stefan?"

It couldn't be…could it? Stefan turned to face the voice "Lexi?"

"Stefan, what are you doing here, why are you killing these people?"

"It's what a true ripper does."

"Last I checked you weren't a true ripper, you weren't even a real vampire because you only fed on animal blood, what happen?"

"I made a deal and now I have to stick to it."

"What kind of a deal, with who?"

"Klaus, to save my brother."

"Klaus, as is the oldest vampire in the world, as in the most feared vampire ever, that Klaus?"

"Yes."

"Just to save Damon?"

"Yes."

Lexi sighed. "Stefan I knew your kind heart would get you into trouble one day. I just never knew it would be this bad."

"Damon is alive that's all that matters."

"What about Elena?"

"She's got Damon now. He'll take care of her."

"You trust Damon with her, even after he forced her to drink his blood twice, after he left her alone in a tomb full of starving vampires, even after he tried to kill Bonnie, fed off and compelled Caroline, killed and turned Elena's birth mother Isobel, after he tried to killed Jeremy, after he provoked Katherine into trying to kill Jenna, after lying to Elena about Bonnie dying, after he's told her countless times since you left that the only reason he loves her is because she looks like Katherine and that the only thing that is keeping him from being with her is that she is still human. He's threatened more than once to turn her."

"Ho-how do you know that?" Stefan asked.

"I've kept in touch with Elena. She told me everything, including you leaving."

"So you came here for Elena's sake?"

"I came here for both your sakes. Elena needs you to get through the loss of her Aunt and you need her to be truly happy. Elena also needs you to protect her from your brother. Who knows what he'll do to her now that you're not there."

Stefan sighed. "I can't, I made a deal. I can't go back to it."

"How do you spend your nights Stefan? Drinking blood, partying, staying up late?"

"Something like that why?"

"Want to know how Elena spends her nights?"

"Lexi I…"

Suddenly Stefan saw Elena in his head. She was curled on her bed holding her teddy bear close to her chest. She was crying hard.

"Stefan why did you leave me? Stefan please come back I need you."

Stefan was pulled from his vision with Lexi's voice.

"She cries herself to sleep every night and she has ever since you left. Not only that but she's been having nightmares about Jenna's death. She needs you Stefan but not as the ripper. She needs you as the good none human killing Stefan that I know and love."

Stefan nodded. She was right, Elena needed him and he needed to get back asap.

"You're right…but how Lexi I….I'm so full of human blood one smell of Elena and I'd kill her."

"Where is Klaus now?"

"The next town over, why?"

"When does he come back?"

"Three or four days I think why?"

"I helped you once I can do it again."

"In four days?"

"I can do it Stefan. I have to."

"Why are you so interested in helping now? Where were you when we needed you, when Katherine returned and when Klaus was ready to kill Elena?"

"My boyfriend and I both wanted to come, we were both planning on helping but we were too far from mystic falls and we couldn't get there in time, it's not like we could travel during the day, or jump on a plane and fly here. We tried but it wasn't enough I will always be sorry for that but right now I'm here to help you so you better shape up and listen to me."

Stefan chuckled a bit. "All right, let's do this. What's first?"

* * *

><p><strong>(this scene was written by my good friend TwilightElena)<strong>

Four days later Lexie led him into a small past three days were unsuccessful. It was Lexi's last day and she knew if she didn't help him soon, he'd never get better. The cave was lined with humans already for his training. She knew some weren't going to live but it couldn't be helped. She looked to Stefan and then to the first girl. She pushed her to Stefan.

Stefan growled and his eyes blackened.

"Stefan you have to fight it!"

"I can't!" Stefan struggled with the human in his arms. He wasn't struggling to hold her; Lexie had compelled her to be still. He was struggling with himself to not drink her blood.

"Resist her Stefan I know you can."

Stefan growled and bit into her neck. He couldn't stop; the blood had taken over once again.

Lexie growled in return and placed an image of Elena in his head. Instead of the girl it was Elena.

Stefan stopped instantly and Lexie sighed. She fed the girl her blood and compelled her to forget what had happened.

"Stefan I can't keep compelling them and giving my blood. You have to control yourself." Lexie sighed once more and brought over another girl. This time the girl had dark hair. "Don't hurt Elena…" Lexie whispered as Stefan looked toward the woman.

Stefan just rolled his eyes and lunged for the woman. It wasn't Elena. She had blue eyes.

Lexie sighed. She needed a new plan. "Every time you drink one of these girls imagine Elena is standing next to you watching you. Would she still love this side of you?"

Stefan froze. He hadn't thought about it like that before. "Can't you hear her Stefan? She is crying."

Lexie placed an image in his head so it looked like Elena was right next to them.

"Don't become like Damon… Don't be a killer Stefan." Elena's voice echoed in his head. "Be the stronger brother. Resist the blood. Come home to me…Don't let Damon hurt me…"

Stefan growled at the image and shoved Lexie to the ground.

Lexie gasped. She wasn't in pain, well only the pain that her friend just pushed her to the ground.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

Stefan froze. "Lexie don't go."

"This isn't a game Stefan… If you don't want to really stop then don't waste my time."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"Bull crap. You aren't trying at all. If you were then you wouldn't have killed the three blondes earlier."

Stefan sighed. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

Lexie smirked and bit into the nearest girl, drawing blood for Stefan to see.

Stefan stared at the blood almost as if it was hypnotizing him. His hands shook as he tried to stay in control.

"That's it Stefan! Keep fighting it."

Stefan trembled and he growled before racing to the girl in front of him. He froze and didn't bite her.

"That's it Stefan. Fight it!" she urged but her face fell when he ripped into the girl violently and killed her.

"You almost had it"

Stefan's chest was heaving and his eyes were black. He couldn't do it.

Lexie sighed. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes?"

"Yes…" Stefan growled.

Lexie bit another girl and then looked over at Stefan. She saw his hands shake. His eyes black and his body tense.

"Lexie…" he groaned as if his body was in incredible pain. "I can't Lexie…" His body trembled.

"Fight it Stefan. You can do it. Keep talking to me."

Stefan screamed aloud and held his stomach tightly, his eyes shut tight and his hands clenching at his sides. "Lexie… I ca-can't!"

"You're so close Stefan. You can do it."

Stefan's eyes were black and his entire body was shaking, there was sweat pouring from his face and his hands were tight in a fist. "Can't Lexie…" he gasped out.

Lexie pushed the woman closer to Stefan and the sound that he made she would remember forever. It was a cross between a growl and a groan. One that she only heard when someone was dying.

"Come on Stefan. Don't let it win. Fight the temptation."

Stefan howled in pain and began punching the wall hard, making the walls crumble around them.

"Yes Stefan!" she encouraged.

Stefan dropped to his knees, his body trembling, soaked with sweat.

"I'm so proud of you…" Lexie placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did it Stefan."

She stepped away from him "again." She turned to the second girl; she swiftly bit into her neck and moved her closer to Stefan.

"ahhgggg" Stefan growled loudly and ripped into the girl.

Lexie frowned. She showed him a vision of Elena in her room and Stefan was in front of her. She was trembling, she was afraid of him. She was pleading him to stay away from her.

Stefan dropped the girl and backed away.

"That's it…" she cooed.

Stefan growled at her, his eyes black and his mouth covered in blood.

"It is what should happen if you fail…"

"Another…" Stefan gasped to her as he shut his eyes tight.

Lexie bit the third girl and moved her towards Stefan.

The strangled sound that came from Stefan's mouth even scared the compelled girl.

Stefan dropped to his knees and held his composure. His body trembled once more and he screamed. He screamed in frustration and anger. He super sped behind the girls and began hitting the walls violently until they collapsed on top of him. "Don't let her be afraid of me…" he whispered. The fallen rock didn't hurt him.

Lexie smiled. He had broken. "That's it Stefan. You did it. I'm so proud of you." She handed him a bottle of a bagged blood. "Have a drink…"

Stefan took it hungrily and gulped it down. "Thank you Lexie…"

* * *

><p><strong>(the rest is written by me)<strong>

"It's what friends are for. Now let's go get your girl back."

"Not so fast…."

They both turned to see Klaus, he looked angry…angry enough to kill….

"I see you've brought back St. Stefan. That wasn't very nice. I am not happy about that."

"Well I didn't do it for you. Now let Stefan go. You no longer have a need for him anymore." Lexi said.

"You're right about that. Ok, new deal, if you want to leave here you both have to fight me, if you win, you can leave here and go back to Elena. If I win….well if I win you will both be dead deal?"

Stefan and Lexi looked at each other. They both nodded and looked back to Klaus "It's a deal Klaus." Stefan said.

"Perfect." Klaus said as he held a small wooden stake behind his back. This was going to be the end of Stefan and his little vampire friend. Klaus would make sure neither of them would survive this fight. They were both going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN who will win who will die? What's Elena doing while all this is going on? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. ;) Thanks for all the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. **


	3. Making the Change

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank TwilightElena for helping me write this opening fight scene. Also I know that in a normal fight Klaus would win by default but he isn't a big part of this story so I'm going to just kill him off quickly. DELENA FANS DO NOT READ! WARNING DELENA FANS DO NOT READ**!

* * *

><p>Lexi looked over to Stefan and sighed softly before looking back to Klaus. It wasn't going to be an easy fight especially since Stefan wasn't as strong as he was a few hours ago and his body wasn't one hundred percent back to normal. She barely had time to blink and Klaus was on Stefan with a stake to his chest. Lexi sped and tackled him off before he had a chance to stab him.<p>

"Thanks…" Stefan mumbled. He missed his speed when he was on human blood.

"Yes. Thank you for running my fun." Klaus teased her as he now circled her. "Why don't you join me instead. Together we could be great. You could be my queen."

"I'll pass." She told him flatly.

Klaus growled and rushed to her to and they fought for a few minutes. For Stefan it seemed to go on for hours. He couldn't even see them fighting they were moving so fast. He hated being back to normal, he missed the power. Part of him knew he wouldn't ever see it again. Suddenly Klaus and Lexi appeared in front of him and Lexi seemed to be out of breath.

"Your turn." Klaus pointed to Stefan. "Fight me." He turned to Lexi. "You stay out of this."

Stefan growled and rushed at Klaus and they too began fighting only Stefan wasn't doing as good as Lexi. Stefan was hit a few times by hard punches and there was blood on his lips.

"It isn't so easy without the power is it?" Klaus taunted him with a smile on his face.

"Stop it. I can't go back. I won't."

Lexi had never been so proud of Stefan then in that moment.

"So be it." Klaus sighed. He super sped and had staked Stefan in the chest, inches from his heart. Stefan let out a gut retching scream but so did Klaus.

Lexi had taken the opportunity when his attention was on staking Stefan, she had staked him right back.

Lexi dragged Stefan away from Klaus and swiftly pulled the stake from his chest and gave him a bottle of blood. "You will be okay."

She glanced back to Klaus and grimaced. He looked awful as a dead guy.

Within a few seconds Stefan was back on his feet. "Thanks Lexi."

"Anytime, now let's go get your girl. The poor girl is going insane without you."

"I just hope she's ok." Stefan sighed.

He had a funny feeling when he got home Elena wouldn't be the same as when he first left.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house, Elena was sitting on her bed writing in her diary.<p>

Dear Diary, 

Ever since Jenna died and Stefan left the question has started again, the annoying question of 'Are you ok' and of course I say I am but the truth is…I'm anything but ok. I cry myself to sleep every night and then I wake up because of stupid nightmares. I miss Stefan more than words can say. I'm glad Damon is ok, but he's been acting different…like the old him. The one I used to be scared of. He's been saying a lot of hurtful things lately. He told me the only reason he likes me is because of how much I look like Katherine and that the only thing that's stopping him from quote "making you mine" is that I'm still human. That scares me because he has been making threats to turn me. Even if he does turn me, I don't want to be with him. I love Stefan and no matter what he does or where he goes it will ALWAYS be Stefan. My biggest fear is Damon following through on his threats. John was there to save me last time but now that he and Stefan are both gone there is no one to protect me from Damon. I'm alone and I'm scared. I wish Stefan was here. He'd make everything all better. He always does. What if Damon turns me and Stefan doesn't love me anymore? Then what will I do? 

Elena sighed and looked down at what she wrote. She didn't want to be a vampire the last time Damon forced her to drink his blood and she didn't want to be a vampire now. She loved Stefan and would never judge him but the vampire life just wasn't for her. She didn't want to kill to survive, animals or humans, it just wasn't in her nature to kill and truth be told the real reason she didn't want to be a vampire was because she knew if she lived forever….she'd never see her family again, her mom and dad, Jenna and John, her grandparents, her whole family was gone and the only thing that kept her going was knowing when she died she'd see them again. Sometimes she honestly felt like she had nothing else to live for, but then she'd remember Jeremy and she knew she had to keep going everyday because she wasn't going to make him lose another person he cared again.

"Hello Elena." A voice said.

Elena jumped startled by the voice. She saw Damon standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was invited in." he said smoothly.

"Yeah, it would still be nice if you knocked and rang the doorbell. You can't just enter whenever you feel like it."

"It would be nice but I'm not a nice person so I don't do nice things. Therefore I will not knock or ring the doorbell before I enter your home."

"Damon please just go, I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Why, what's wrong missing Stefan?"

"Yeah actually I am. Aren't you?"

"Not at all. Stefan leaving town was the best thing that could have happen. Now I can be with the women I truly love."

"I'm not your true love if you only love me for looks."

"Yeah but you look like my true love and once I change you into a vampire you will be just like Katherine and I can finally be with her."

"I'm nothing like Katherine, we may look alike but our personalities are totally different."

"Once you turn into a vampire, you'll be just like Katherine."

"No, actually I won't be. I will never play two brothers against each other and when I love a man I love only him not him and his brother and any other hot guy I could get my hands on. I am not nor will I ever be Katherine."

"Just you wait Elena, I have big plans for you. We're going to have so much fun together. Now be a good little girl and open your mouth for me."

"Why?"

Elena stepped back hoping to reach the stake she kept in her room before Damon reached her.

"Just do it. I promise I won't hurt you."

"No, Damon just stay away from me."

Growling Damon ran at her and pinned her against the wall by the throat. "Now, open your mouth and take my blood otherwise I will force you too."

Elena kept her mouth shut, yeah she was having trouble breathing but she wouldn't open her mouth just so he could turn her into a vampire.

"Fine, Elena you've left me with no other choice."

Elena froze when she felt Damon's hand sliding up her shirt. She squirmed, knowing he was only doing this to get a reaction out of her, she tried hard not to.

"Still not going to open up I see. Oh well, that's ok. I've got all day. You're skin is so soft and I could do this all day so we're in no hurry."

Elena wanted to respond back but she knew the second she opened her mouth he'd force his blood into her. She felt totally violated and exposed, even though all her clothes were still on.

"All right fine, I really didn't want to do this Elena but you've left me no choice."

Damon moved his hand down her sides to her hips, to her waist to her thighs. Elena knew where he was headed. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"DAMON N-…." She was cut off when he shoved his wrist into her mouth. He held the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. She tried using her hands to pull his away but it was no use. She could feel the blood rushing down her throat and she knew it was impossible to stop Damon. He finally pulled his wrist out. He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. "See you on the other side."

Elena just whimpered she knew what was going to happen now. The next thing she knew her world went black.

* * *

><p>Finally Stefan and Lexi arrived at the Gilbert home. They knocked on the door and Jeremy answered<p>

"Hey Stefan you're back."

"Yep, where's Elena is she ok?"

"She's been locked up in her room for a while now. I think she went to sleep. You can come in and check on her. Lexi you can come inside too."

"Thank you."

They both went inside and up to Elena's room. The door was closed so Stefan knocked.

"Elena?"

There was no answer.

"Elena, hey it's Stefan open up."

Suddenly he heard crying. He looked at Lexi worriedly. Slowly he opened the door and peeked his head in. He gasped, he saw Elena on the bed crying.

"What happen?" he asked quickly.

He ran over to Elena quickly pulling her into his arms.

Elena turned to look at him. "Stefan…please don't leave me. I'm scared. Please don't leave me again. Please stay here." she whimpered.

Stefan gasped when he saw her eyes. "It's ok, it's going to be ok. I promise. Everything will be all right." Stefan pressed his lips to her forehead and squeezed his eyes closed. Elena's worst fear was coming true and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He kissed her forehead and pulled back. He didn't once take his eyes off Elena.

"Lexi…" he started.

"What?"

"We may have a problem."

"What, why?"

Lexi went over to the bed and looked at Elena. She gasped. She looked at Elena's eyes. Elena whimpered and buried her face in Stefan's chest. She didn't know why but she felt ashamed at that moment, like she had done something wrong and was getting punished for it. Stefan sighed and rubbed her back. He looked to Lexi.

"Lexi, Elena's in transition…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN what's going to happen now? Can Stefan and Lexi help Elena through her wrost nightmare? Will Elena tell them who changed her? Where did Damon run off to. Find out in the next chapter. **


	4. Enjoying the Change

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for the delay in updates. I hope this chapters makes up for it. **

* * *

><p>"We may have a problem." Stefan said.<p>

"What, why?" Lexi asked.

Lexi went over to the bed and looked at Elena. She gasped. She looked at Elena's eyes.

"Lexi, Elena's in transition…"

"What but…but how?"

"I don't know."

Stefan never once took his eyes off Elena.

"It's going to be ok. I promise Everything will be ok." Stefan said to her.

"Are you back for good?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Lexi and I killed Klaus, I'm back on animal blood and I'm never leaving you again. I promise"

"I don't want to be a vampire Stefan, I never wanted to be one."

"I know baby. I know."

"I'm going to help you ok. I'm going to make sure everything is ok."

"I don't want to feed on human blood Stefan. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know. I'm going to make sure you don't. You've got to trust me Elena, you've got to trust me for this to work ok. Trust me."

"I do trust you Stefan I'm just…I'm scared."

"Don't be, everything will be all right. I'll make sure of it."

Elena nodded. "Wait here, I've got to talk to Lexi for a second."

Elena just nodded again. Stefan got up and went over to Lexi.

"I need your help."

"Anything, just name it."

"I need you to go home and get some animal blood from the bottles."

"Ok but what are you going to do? She needs to feed on human blood to complete the change. It's has to be from a human."

"I know, I don't know."

"I'll see if I can't find someone on my way back?"

"No, Elena will never do it."

"She won't drink from any human, wouldn't it be better if it was a stranger so we could compel them later?"

Stefan sighed. "I have no idea. Just go get the animal blood. I'll handle the human blood."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

Lexi left. Stefan turned to face Elena.

"What's going to happen to me Stefan?" she whimpered.

"You're going to become like me and we're going to be together forever."

Elena just shrugged. That was the positive side of being a vampire. Stefan walked back over to her and sat in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"Talk to me Elena, how did this happen? Who did this to you?"

"I died with vampire blood in my system."

Stefan chuckled. "Really, I had no idea that's how people got turned, thank you very much for telling me that." He teased tickling her stomach lightly making her giggle. "Seriously sweetie who did this to you? Who fed you their blood?"

"I don't want to be a vampire Stefan."

"I know but I'm sorry I can't let you wait around till this kills you. I promise I'm going to help you. I'll make sure you only drink animal blood but can also control your thirst for human blood as well so no one has to get hurt."

"I have to hurt someone to make the change."

"You only need a small amount of blood. Then I'll compel them and they won't remember anything."

"I don't know Stefan."

"I do, trust me baby girl, I promise everything will be ok."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Elena buried her face in her pillow and whimpered. Stefan knew why. Jeremy was still human was his blood was torturing Elena.

"It's Jeremy can I come in?" he asked from outside the door.

"Just a second Jeremy."

"I'll be right back." He whispered to Elena. He kissed her head and got up.

* * *

><p>He walked out into the hall.<p>

"Jeremy, we've got a big problem on our hands."

"What's wrong is Elena ok?"

"She's in transition…"

"Into a…a vampire?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me."

"No, I have no idea."

Stefan sighed.

"Has she completed the change yet?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she has to feed on human blood and that's what worries me because Elena is refusing to drink any type of blood."

"I'll do it."

"What? Do what?"

"Let her drink my blood. She is my sister and we're in this together. I want to help and if the only thing I can do to help is let her drink my blood then fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, wait for Lexi to come back with the animal blood. Until then, I'm going to see if I can find out what happen."

Jeremy nodded. Stefan went back inside.

* * *

><p>Elena was now on the floor in between her bed and her dresser.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" Stefan asked.

Elena just looked up at him, tears pooling her eyes. Stefan sighed. He got down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her close and rubbed her back. What was he doing? He was forcing the change on her, just like he did Damon. He sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to drink any blood. As much as it kills me I won't make the same mistake with you as I did Damon. I forced him to change for my own selfish reasons. I won't do that with you. If you want to change I'll help you but if not…" Stefan sighed not wanting to continue.

"I want to be here for Jeremy. He needs me and I need him. If being a vampire is the only way for me to get that then I guess I have no real choice. I'll make the change but I deathly scared."

"It's ok to be. I was too, why do you think I changed Damon, I was too scared to do this alone. Lexi didn't make me go through it alone and I'm not going to let you."

"That's right, we vampires need to stick together." Lexi said walking into the room. A bottle of blood in one hand and Jeremy following close behind.

Elena whimpered at Jeremy's smell. She buried her face in Stefan's shoulder and clung tighter to him.

Stefan looked at Jeremy. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll do anything for Elena, anything I can do to help her."

Stefan nodded and looked to Lexi," that's the animal blood right?"

"Yep."

"Ok, let's do this. Jeremy come here."

"No!" Elena whimpered squirming in his arms trying to get away.

"Shhhh, Love everything's going to be ok. I promise. I will not let you hurt Jeremy. Once you get enough human blood in your system Lexi will feed him her blood to heal him. Then you'll get the animal blood. I promise it will be ok."

Elena whimpered but nodded. She slowly turned her head to look at Jeremy. He smiled at her. "Don't worry I'm doing this because I want to. Plus I still have this." He held up his ring. "So even if you do kill me I'll come back."

Elena whimpered and looked away again.

"Not helping." Stefan said.

"Right sorry."

"Are you ready?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Give me your wrist."

Stefan bit into Jeremy's wrist drawing blood. He moved it closer to Elena.

"Come on you've got to do this. I promise it won't end badly. Pleas baby girl. Drink the blood."

She whimpered, squirming trying to avoid it. She held her breath hoping to avoid the smell of her brother's blood. She saw flashbacks of Jenna's change. The look in her eyes as she saw the blood on Greta wrist, the desperate need to drink it. Of course thinking about that brought back Jenna's death which upset her more, then she realized something else. Jeremy, she was all he had left. He trusted her enough to drink his blood. She had to trust him and do it. She had to make the change, if not for herself but for her brother. She couldn't leave him. She slowly turned her head. She took Jeremy's wrist and bit into it. It felt so good, the blood cooled the burning in her throat.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her gums. It was enough for her to drop Jeremy's wrist and yelp in pain. Her hands flew to her mouth but Stefan grabbed her hands. "Don't, just let your body do the rest. I know it hurts but it will be over soon."

Now Elena could understand why baby screamed so loud when they had teeth growing in. This was painful and these teeth were sharp and pointy. Stefan looked to Lexi, "Get him out of here and give him your blood. "

Lexi nodded. She dropped the bottle of blood and pulled Jeremy out of the room. Stefan grabbed the bottle of blood. Elena's eyes were now blood red, her veins her popping out and her fangs has grown in fully.

"Ok, you want more blood?" he asked.

"Not off Jeremy."

"Here" He said handing her the animal blood.

Elena took it and opened it. She drank it hungrily; every last drop went down her throat. The bottle was empty by the time she finished.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Different, I see what you mean about the emotions. I fell way more love for you than I did as a human."

Stefan chuckled. "That's good. Do you want more blood?"

"No, I'm stuffed. So…what happens now?"

"Well…we can race, see who is faster?"

"I can't go outside…can I?"

"Yes you can, it's dark outside."

"Oh…what if I get lost?"

Stefan chuckled. "You've lived here your whole life, you won't get lost, plus your sight is even better now that you're a vampire so you'll be fine."

"I don't know Stefan."

"That's ok, because we all know who would win." Stefan teased. "I will always be faster than you."

"No you won't! I can beat you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it, let's race, from here to your parents lake house?"

"Why so far?"

"Trust me when you're running it won't seem very far."

"Ok you're on."

"Great, ready, set…GO!"

They both took off running in a flash Elena was out of sight. Stefan chuckled. He knew she'd win. He knew she'd be faster and what better way to get her excited about being a vampire than to beat him at a race? He picked up speed and followed her scent.

* * *

><p>Finally he arrived at the lake house. Elena was already there.<p>

"It's about time slow poke. I was beginning to think you'd never show." She teased.

"I couldn't even keep up with you. It's amazing how well you run."

She just giggled. "You're right, this didn't seem very far at all. It was fun."

"Fun huh? So does that mean you're starting to become ok with being a vampire?"

"I'll never be ok with it Stefan, but I am learning some ways to enjoy it."

"That's all I can ask. SO…"

"So…what?"

"Anything you want to talk about? The weather, your day at school, how you got turned into a vampire…what you had for dinner last night."

Elena giggled. Did he really think she couldn't catch that?

"Stefan, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I don't want to talk about my change."

"I know but baby I'm just so confused, who turned you? Was it Damon is that why you're so scared to tell me? Did Damon turn you?"

Elena sighed and nodded. There was more to it than that but he didn't need to know that…at least not yet. "He changed me because he wanted me to be like Katherine. Since she left Damon's been obsessing over me and trying to make me become like Katherine. He said the only difference was that she was a vampire and I'm human so he turned me…."

Stefan sighed, "Why do I get the feeling there is more you aren't tell me?"

"Because there is….I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Well I'm not going to force you to talk but, if you ever want to tell me, I'll be here to listen."

Elena gave a small smile. "Thank you Stefan."

They leaned in and shared a kiss. Stefan pulled away and smiled.

"What happens now Stefan?"

"Let's get back home."

"I don't want to race."

"We don't have too. Take my hand. Let's run together."

Elena did as he said and they took off running.

* * *

><p>They got back into the house and went to Elena's room.<p>

"That was fun. I like running."

"I agree. So what do you want to do now?"

Elena shrugged.

"I can teach you to fight?"

"Won't I hurt you?"

"No, not at all come on it's easy."

Elena looked real unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN this scene is written by TwilightElena)**

"I can help." Lexi said walking into the room making Elena jump.

Stefan smiled and nodded. If anyone could help Elena fight it would be Lexi. He knew Elena was in good hands so he left.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lexi said.

"No, it's okay. I guess I'm still a little jumpy." Elena answered.

"It's understandable. You had quite an ordeal."

"I just feel so stupid. It's not like I was even hurt."

"You were hurt Elena, he came into your personal space and invaded your privacy and he DID hurt you…"

"Ho-How do you know what happen?" Elena asked looking at the floor.

"One because I'm a girl, I know that look anywhere and two I can tell by your behavior, Stefan thinks is just because of your change but I can see it in your eyes. Damon did more than just change you am I right?"

Elena nodded. "I can't do anything about it."

"You can fight back next time."

"I don't know how to fight."

"I can teach you. Practice on me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Lexi cocked a brow but sighed softly. "Come on Elena, we can use a punching bag instead."

"Where did you get a punching bag?"

Lexi laughed and led Elena into the other room.

"I could never hurt anybody Lexi, I am just not like that." Elena tried to convince her.  
>"It's not about hurting people. It's about reclaiming your sense of control over your life. Isn't that what you want?"<p>

Lexi smiled and stood behind the huge red punching bag. She tossed Elena a pair of gloves and nodded towards the bag. "Show me what ya got girl." She moved out from behind the bag and let Elena have her space.

Elena giggled at her friend's happiness and hit the bag. She frowned when nothing happened. She hit the bag again and frowned once more. It wasn't moving. She was a vampire and she couldn't hurt a punching bag, something wasn't right.

"Having some trouble Elena?" Lexi teased.

"Seriously Lexi, this isn't funny. I can't even get the bag to move. I don't see how I'm supposed to take on a guy who's twice my size."

"Elena, getting the upper hand isn't about size. It's about decisiveness and speed. You have to commit. Look, right now you're only putting part of yourself into it. If you want to be effective, you have to put your whole body into it. Okay?"

"Okay." Elena sighed and hit the bag again and it moved slightly.

"There you go. You're a fierce tiger Elena, stop being afraid and unleash your power."

"I don't have any power."

"Well you're not mad enough."

"Some of us aren't as angry as you are, Lexi."

"Of course not. And what's to be angry about?" She moved and stood behind the bag holding it in place. She took a breath and the continued. "Hmm? It's not like Damon broke into your house and harassed you."

Lexi grinned as Elena punched the bag harder and it moved a tiny bit. She knew her motivation was working and she had to continue. "It's not like you felt helpless when he bit you."

Elena let out a small scream and punched the bag hard. Lexi was actually pushed back a few steps. She was impressed. So she knew she had to continue. "And I know it doesn't make you mad that you needed Stefan to save you….again."

Elena screamed loudly punching the bag three times and then kicking it fiercely. Lexi was actually pushed four steps backwards from the force of her punches.

"Better…" she grinned.

Elena wiped some sweat off her forehead and then punched the bag some more.

Soon enough Elena and Lexi were fighting quickly and weren't going easy on each other. They were sparing, training. Elena wasn't a kitten anymore. The tiger had been unleashed.

(insert line here)

"Alright Stefan… its time to prepare for the fight of your life."

"What?"

Suddenly Elena walked inside the room and she shoved Stefan against the wall as she tried to hug him and giggled. "Oops…Lexi is a good teacher Stefan. I am ready to fight you now."

"Why did you shove me?"

"I am still trying to control my strength…"

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Well then hit me… if you can."

Lexi stepped back and watched the lovers fight. They fought for a good few minutes when she heard Stefan speak again.

"Lexi was going easy on you. Stop trying to hit me and hit me."

Elena growled and they fought some more, her full intention trying to hit him, but he was too fast.

A few minutes later they pulled away from each other and she was panting. "You're too fast."

"Actually you being a newborn, your stronger and faster than I am… you just need to unlock your power."

"Yea yea… Lexi told me that to. Both of you tell me HOW to unlock this so called power."

"Don't worry Elena. It will come. Now fight me. Again."

Elena sighed and screamed as she started fighting him again. An hour later she had managed to hit Stefan twice. They were taking a break and she was watching Stefan and Lexi talking…. Well more like giggling. She remembered when they first meant and how jealous she was of Lexi.

She growled loudly. "Again." She wanted to fight.

"Easy Elena… okay we can fight again."

Elena fought him and Stefan had to actually work at not being hit by her. She was hitting harder and fast. She hit Stefan multiple times. Soon enough they had stopped again, this time Stefan was out of breath.

He wrapped his arm around Elena and smiled. "You did good Elena."

She smiled and leaned against him. She was exhausted and really ready for bed. Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad after all…but whatever happen to Damon?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I just want to say a quick Thank you to TwilightElena for helping me write the ending scene. Anyone wondering or even care to find out where Damon is? Well you'll find out in the next chapter :) **


	5. Laughing Again

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to give a quick thank you to TwilightElena for helping me write part of this chapter. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Elena sat on her bed reading of an entry in her diary that she just wrote. <em>

"_Hello Elena." A voice said. _

_Elena jumped startled by the voice. She saw Damon standing there. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked. _

"_I was invited in." he said smoothly. _

"_Yeah, it would still be nice if you knocked and rang the doorbell. You can't just enter whenever you feel like it." _

"_It would be nice but I'm not a nice person so I don't do nice things. Therefore I will not knock or ring the doorbell before I enter your home." _

"_Damon please just go, I'm not in the mood to deal with you."_

"_Why, what's wrong missing Stefan?"_

"_Yeah actually I am. Aren't you?"_

"_Not at all. Stefan leaving town was the best thing that could have happen. Now I can be with the women I truly love."_

"_I'm not your true love if you only love me for looks." _

"_Yeah but you look like my true love and once I change you into a vampire you will be just like Katherine and I can finally be with her." _

"_I'm nothing like Katherine, we may look alike but our personalities are totally different." _

"_Once you turn into a vampire, you'll be just like Katherine." _

"_No, actually I won't be. I will never play two brothers against each other and when I love a man I love only him not him and his brother and any other hot guy I could get my hands on. I am not nor will I ever be Katherine." _

"_Just you wait Elena, I have big plans for you. We're going to have so much fun together. Now be a good little girl and open your mouth for me."_

"_Why?"_

_Elena stepped back hoping to reach the stake she kept in her room before Damon reached her. _

"_Just do it. I promise I won't hurt you." _

"_No, Damon just stay away from me." _

_Growling Damon ran at her and pinned her against the wall by the throat. "Now, open your mouth and take my blood otherwise I will force you too." _

_Elena kept her mouth shut, yeah she was having trouble breathing but she wouldn't open her mouth just so he could turn her into a vampire. _

"_Fine, Elena you've left me with no other choice." _

_Elena froze when she felt Damon's hand sliding up her shirt. She squirmed, knowing he was only doing this to get a reaction out of her, she tried hard not to. _

"_Still not going to open up I see. Oh well, that's ok. I've got all day. You're skin is so soft and I could do this all day so we're in no hurry." _

_Elena wanted to respond back but she knew the second she opened her mouth he'd force his blood into her. She felt totally violated and exposed, even though all her clothes were still on. _

"_All right fine, I really didn't want to do this Elena but you've left me no choice." _

_Damon moved his hand down her sides to her hips, to her waist to her thighs. Elena knew where he was headed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. _

"_DAMON N-…." She was cut off when he shoved his wrist into her mouth. He held the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. She tried using her hands to pull his away but it was no use. She could feel the blood rushing down her throat and she knew it was impossible to stop Damon. He finally pulled his wrist out. He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. "See you on the other side." _

_Elena just whimpered she knew what was going to happen now. The next thing she knew her world went black. _

* * *

><p>Elena shot up in bed screaming on top of her lungs. Arms went around her waist making her scream more.<p>

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's me, baby it's Stefan shhh."

Elena slowly calm down.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My change, Damon changing me." She answered softly cuddling into him.

"It's over, you're safe. Damon can't hurt you anymore. I promise I'll keep you safe."

"I'm sorry to wake you. I didn't mean to scream so loud."

"It's ok, as vampires we technically don't need very much sleep."

Elena nodded. "You're staying the whole night right?"

"Of course, you can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Elena nodded and cuddled into him falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled and blushed when she saw Stefan staring at her.<p>

"You're staring." She muttered burring her face in his chest.

He chuckled. "I think the word you're looking for is gazing."

"Don't mock me!" she whined.

"But Elena it's so romantic." He teased her.

She whined and buried her face deeper into his chest. He chuckled.

"How are you feeling this morning? Are you thirsty?"

Elena nodded still not looking up at him. "The burning in my throat is coming back."

"All right, I've got to run home and….check on a few things. I can get you some more animal blood while I'm there. Do you think you can hang on till I get back?"

"Check on a few things? Stefan please don't fight with Damon."

Stefan sighed and stroked her hair. "Baby, he changed you, he did to you what I did to him and I need to confront him about it. I promise I will not physically fight him."

Elena looked up at him. "Please don't talk to him about what happen Stefan."

"You're scared he's going to tell me the rest of it aren't you?"

"I know if you hear it from him he's going to twist the truth around and make it sound like I wanted it to happen."

"I know you love me. I know you would never do anything behind my back. Whatever Damon says about you I can promise will be a lie. I know that. But I have to do this. Plus I need to get you more blood and the only way to do that is to go home. I promise I won't be gone long."

Elena sighed. She honestly wasn't ready to hunt so she needed the blood from the bottles so she nodded.

"Lexi is downstairs if you need anything."

"What about Jeremy?"

"I think he's hanging out with Bonnie this morning."

Elena nodded.

"So don't worry, I love you."

Stefan kissed her head .

"I love you too."

He got up and left the house. Elena sighed. No matter what Damon said, Stefan was going to find out the truth and that was what she wanted to avoid.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN this was written by TwilightElena)**

Stefan walked into the boarding house with a look of determination on his face.

Damon smirked. "Don't tell me. The forest animals rebelled against you and scratched your leg or something." It took everything inside of him not to burst out laughing.

"Seriously Damon."

"I am serious."

"You know you shouldn't joke about that blood, I am finally back ya know."

"Whatever. You're boring me now." He turned to leave but he heard Stefan's voice rising in warning.

"Did you have something to say?" he asked Stefan with an amused look on his face.

"What did you do to Elena?"

Damon grinned inside he knew what his baby brother was talking about but he liked this game.

"Were you referring to a certain time period? About a week ago we talked and just the other day I saved her from a werewolf hybrid freak named Klaus. "

"Damon…" Stefan warned.

"Oh, no funnies today Stefan. This must be serious."

"It is serious!" He threw his hands up in the air. There was just not talking with his brother sometimes. "What did you do to Elena, recently?"

"Why? Did something bad happen?" He faked innocence.

"She was turned into a vampire." He growled out loudly.

Damon gasped aloud. "How?"

"Well obviously she had vampire blood in her system and then died but whose blood was it and who killed her?"

"I wish I knew."

"Damon…"

"Seriously, I wish I knew so I could kill him. We gotta protect our girl after all."

"My girl Damon. Mine."

"Oh really? If she was your girl why did she kiss me, willingly I might add."

"When?"

"While you were out being the ripper. Elena and I shared some very tender moments and we kissed."

"You were on your death bed. Elena thought she was never going to see you again. She told me about that kiss."

"Oh no, I'm talking about more recently. Before you came back. Elena was desperate for a man and so she choice me. We shared a very sweet moment. Her skin was…so soft."

Stefan growled when he finally figured out the rest of Elena's change. The reason she was so scared of telling him the truth.

"You sexually assaulted her!"

"No, no, little brother. I'd never hurt our little Elena like that. She was missing you so I gave her me as a distraction. She wanted it."

"I highly doubt Elena gave you permission to touch her Damon!"

"Well, she was alone, she was grieving the loss of her Aunt. Haven't you ever heard of grief sex Stefan? It's a wonderful thing. The girls are putty in my hands every time."

"You're a sick twisted freak you know that."

"I've been called worse."

Stefan groaned in frustration before just walking away. He spent too much time away from Elena anyway. It was time to get back.

He quickly went to grab some blood and raced home.

* * *

><p>As he neared the house he heard the sweet sound of Elena's laughter. It made him smile. It had been way too long since he last heard it.<p>

He went inside and up to Elena's room. He smiled when he saw Lexi and Elena sitting on the bed laughing together.

"I can't believe Stefan did that." Elena laughed.

"Oh no, Lexi what did you tell her?" Stefan asked walking in.

"Nothing Stefan, just some old stories of us together."

"Yeah, that's what worries me, what did you tell her?"

"Just something about you going skinny dipping." Elena giggled.

"Lexi, I thought you promised to never tell her about that!" Stefan groaned.

Elena laughed harder. "Lexi didn't tell me, I was just naming something I didn't think you'd ever do. I can't believe you went skinny dipping."

Lexi laughed with her.

Stefan groaned. He should have known this would happen when he put the two of them together. Although he was happy to see Elena laughing again. He sat down on the bed. "Here Love, drink this." He said kissing her head and giving her the bottle of blood. Elena smiled and drank it.

"So what were the two of you really talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Just girl stuff. You know who we think is hot, stuff like that."

"All the stuff we never talked about." Lexi said.

"Well I'm glad you finally have a female friend to talk to."

"So, when do we get to meet this mystery man?" Elena asked.

"Soon, I've been in touch with him. He's coming to mystic falls soon."

"I can't wait to meet him." Elena smiled.

"I think you two will get along great."

"I still can't believe I haven't met him." Stefan said.

"You've been busy. Plus it's ok, I'm in no hurry I know once the two of you meet you find ways to team up against me."

"True. Does he know about your ticklish spots?" Stefan smirked.

"No! It's going to stay that way got it?" Lexi growled.

Stefan laughed. "Maybe."

Elena just giggled she loved watching Stefan and Lexi playfully fight. Then she remembered where Stefan had just returned from.

"How…How was Damon…what did he say?" She asked carefully.

"It doesn't matter what he said. It wasn't true so just forget it." Stefan told her.

"He told you, I know he did. I can see it in your eyes."

"No, he told me lies, I figured the truth out for myself."

Elena looked down at her hands. "I knew you would."

Stefan lifted her chin to look at him. "It doesn't change anything. I still love you very much. Nothing and no one can change that Elena. Not even Damon."

Elena nodded and they shared a kiss. They pulled away. Stefan wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"So I brought some extra blood for you, it's in the fridge. But tonight we are going to be learning how to hunt. So don't drink too much blood."

Elena just nodded. This was the part that worried her. She didn't want to hunt, humans or animals, she liked just drinking from the bottles. She would try for Stefan's sake but she had a good feeling she knew this hunting trip was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Elena and Stefan have their first hunting trip, how do you think it will go? Also, if anyone is interested I posted my first story to fiction press. There is a link to my page on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I'd really like if you left a review telling me what you think. SO please go check it out. Thank you :)**


	6. Hunting Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>Later that night Stefan and Elena made their way to the woods.<p>

"All right, so it's easier to do during the day but until Bonnie gives you you're daylight right, we have no choice but it's still fun. Now I want you to close your eyes and focus, tell me what do you hear." Stefan said.

Elena closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing I don't hear anything."

"Focus Elena, come on, you need to focus."

Suddenly Elena heard something "…Wait I hear…footsteps, fast footsteps…"

"Good, now tell me what do you smell?"

"A deer..maybe two."

"Good, now I want you to open your eyes and let the vampire in you take over."

"But what if I can't stop myself…" Elena whimpered.

"Baby, it's dark out no human is dumb enough to come out here at night, all you'll be feeding off of is the animals."

Elena opened her eyes and smelled the deer blood again. Suddenly before she knew what she was doing she took off running, faster than she had ever ran before. Edward behind her trying to keep up.

Elena saw the deer and ran fast towards it. She pounced like a lion capturing the deer in her grasp. It wiggled and squirmed trying to get loose. She looked at the deer and saw the fear in its eyes. Then a small cry caught her attention. A baby doe was peeking out from the bushes, watching in horror and fright as she attacked her mother.

What was she doing? She was taking a mother away from its child, she knew that feeling. She was now regretting watching Bambi so many times as a kid, as the death scene played over in her head. She couldn't do it, she couldn't take this mother about from her baby. She let the deer go and stood up. The deer and it's baby quickly ran off. Stefan came over to her.

"You had it what happen?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered looking down at the floor. "I failed you."

"Hey, it's ok catching them is always the hardest part."

"No, Stefan, I let her go. I had her in my arms ready to kill and drink but I just…I couldn't do it. She had a baby Stefan. A little tiny doe, he was watching from the bushes, he looked at me with such fear and I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I can't hunt animals Stefan, I can't hunt humans I can't." Elena started to cry. "I'm a failure to you, you're trying to help but I can't do what you're teaching I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me, please don't hate me, but please don't break up with me!"

"Baby, come here."

Stefan pulled her into his arms hugging her close. "You've got a caring heart, there is nothing wrong with that. It's one of the reasons I love you. If you don't want to hunt you don't have to. Caroline doesn't hunt either, Lexi doesn't hunt, not every vampire has to hunt to feed. Lexi and Caroline just use the blood bags. You can just drink the bottles of blood I keep at home just in case, and I'll always bring home extra when I go hunting. I'd never kill you or hate you and I'd certainly never break up with you. I love you and I'm sorry this happen to you. I don't want you to worry about it. You're doing just fine."

"I feel like I failed you." She whimpered.

"Elena look, at me."

Elena looked up at him. "Don't you remember, when you become a vampire it increases your emotions, the love you have for humans and animals has increased drastically and that's ok. You can still survive without hunting. I don't want you to feel like a failure because you're not one."

Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I would have done the same thing. If I saw that baby deer, I'd never be able to kill it's mother as it watched, I'd let it go too."

Elena just nodded against his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Are you hungry, we can get some more blood at home?"

"No, I don't want blood, of any kind I don't want blood…"

Stefan sighed. He knew it was just best to get her home.

"We can race back, do you want to do that?"

"No."

"Ok, let's just walk then."

"No, I don't want to go home. I don't want anyone to know what happen."

"No one is going to be angry with you. Plus it's only going to be Jeremy and Lexi , they aren't going to judge you or be angry with you."

"It's not Lexi I'm worried about. I made the change for Jeremy, I even made the change from his blood, if I'm not doing everything I can to survive as a vampire I'm failing him as a big sister."

"Elena the fact that you are even willing to make the change just so Jeremy didn't lose his sister makes you the best big sister ever. Damon wouldn't have done that for me. We were all each other had left and Damon would have rather die than be a vampire. If I didn't force him he never would have changed. He knows this is hard for you. He understands it will take you time to adjust to your new life."

Elena just sighed. Stefan knew she wasn't going to feel better until they got home. He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hang on baby girl, we will be home soon."

Stefan ran all the way back to the house.

* * *

><p>He went inside and Lexi was waiting for them.<p>

"What happen, you're back a lot faster than I thought you'd be."

"Long story…" Stefan answered.

He went upstairs and took Elena into her room. He set her down on the bed. She just curled up in a fetal position. Stefan sighed. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you Elena. Nothing can change that."

He walked out of the room and closed the door. Lexi was waiting.

"So, what now? My guess is she's refusing to drink any blood?"

"Yep, but I have an idea. I just need you to keep her up here as long as possible. Don't let her come downstairs."

"I' don't think she's going anywhere Stefan, but I'll keep an eyes on her just in case."

"Thanks."

Stefan raced downstairs. Lexi smiled she had an idea she knew what Stefan was planning, she just hoped it worked. Otherwise Elena would never get used to her new life.

* * *

><p>A little bit later Stefan went back upstairs. Lexi was just coming out of Elena's bedroom closing the door.<p>

"How is she?" he asked.

"She still won't speak, or even respond to anything I ask her. Stefan I'm…" Lexi sighed, now that Elena was a vampire she would hear everything.

She took out her phone and sent a text message. Stefan got it and read it.

_I'm worried about her Stefan, she is the shyest, quietest, and vulnerable vampire I've ever met. _

Stefan sighed and nodded. He sent her a reply text message.

_I know I am too. I'm doing everything I can to help her adjust but she just can't seem to get the hang of it. But I think I may have been able to find a way for her to drink blood. I just hope it works. _

With that Stefan went inside Elena's room. She was just as he left her. He went over to the bed and sat down by her side. He stroked her hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She just shrugged.

"Baby, you know what's going to happen if you don't feed."

She nodded.

"Come down stairs with me, I've got a little surprise for you."

"Where is Jeremy?"

"He's out with Bonnie for the night, it's just us and Lexi. No humans or animals I promise."

Sighing Elena sat up. She stood up and followed Stefan downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>She gasped at the sight. On the table was her favorite meal chicken parmesan. The human side of her took over and she went over to the plate and started to eat. As she swallowed she noticed the red tomato sauce wasn't sauce at all. It was blood, animal blood…Stefan has tricked her into eating blood. She had tricked herself into thinking she was eating human food so technically she wasn't drinking blood….<p>

"That was real clever Stefan." She said.

He chuckled "Thank you, I thought you might enjoy it, oh and this time I even made my own mozzarella cheese."

"It's yummy."

"Can you taste anything?" Lexi asked.

"It doesn't taste as good as it used to but Stefan put a lot of blood so it has lots of flavor."

"I never had human food after my change. I figured what's the point but this was really smart."

"I have my moments." Stefan said.

"Yeah, they don't happen very often." Lexi teased.

Elena giggled as she continued to eat her chicken…or blood…or dinner.

"Ha-ha very funny Lexi. I'll have you know I've have several smart moments while you were away haven't I Elena?"

"Uh…well…actually…"

"Elena Gilbert you better change your mind right now or you will be punished."

She just giggled. "Yeah, he has had many smart moments since you left. He is actually a really smart person."

"I know, it's amazing he's like a walking history book." Lexi said.

"Great, first I'm not smart enough, now I'm too smart. I'll never win." Stefan groaned.

Lexi and Elena giggled.

"When will you two stop ganging up on me?"

"When…I see a flying pig." Lexi said.

"Careful Lexi, there was a time I would have said 'when vampire land in Mystic Falls' so you never know what might happen." Elena said.

Lexi just shrugged. "Ok, how about this, we will stop ganging up on you when you…feed off of Elena."

"That's cruel." Stefan said.

Lexi smiled.

Elena giggled and continued to eat. Their conversation was distracting her mind was focusing on the taste of blood and more on just eating what was on her plate, but at the same time she was getting the amount of blood she needed to stay healthy.

Stefan and Lexi stayed and talked, teased and laughed until Elena took her last bite.

"That was really good Stefan, and I feel better now that the burning in my throat is gone."

"You're welcome. From now on you'll just drink from the bottles, how does that sound?"

"Much better. I'm sorry about before."

"Don't be, it's hard to adjust but don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I think I am, I mean I've mastered, my hearing, my speed, my strength….my blood…what else is there?"

"Controlling your thirst for blood, it's harder on those who live with a human, like Caroline does."

"That's not going to happen overnight. I've been a vampire for a long time and I'm still working hard to control it. It takes centuries of practice."

Elena just nodded. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well normal social activates are always a good place to start but if you want more than that we can just use bait."

"What's bait?"

Stefan reached into the fridge and pulled out on of Lexi's blood bags. Elena gasped and quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hands. Stefan put it away.

"We give you that to just hold, you can't drink it but you just hold it and see how long you can go without losing control."

Elena just nodded. She didn't like it but it was better than losing control and hurting someone she loved. She got up and went over to the sink. She put her plate down and started to wash it. As she looked up, she saw her refection in the window. Only she looked different, her eyes were blood red, her veins were deep red and she had blood all over her face. She shrieked dropping the plate making it break.

"What?" Stefan asked quickly by her side.

Elena turned around and buried her face in her hands. "My face!"

"What's wrong with your face?" Stefan asked.

"My eyes! My eyes are red and you can see my veins!"

"Yeah but that's normal. Baby, that's normal it's part of being a vampire."

Elena just shook her head and started to cry.

"Elena, hey, look at me."

"No!" Elena starts crying harder. "You can't see me like this. You won't love me anymore!"

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Elena…Elena! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!"

Stefan managed to pull her hands away from her face. She looked up at him. His face looks just like hers only no blood.

"You see that? You've seen me like this before too. Remember, that night we made love for the first time remember, I was scared of showing you my face too. But you said not to hide from you so I didn't. Don't hide from me Elena, you're beautiful just the way you are."

"But this always happens."

"It's going to, whenever you have blood."

"No, but even when I'm not drinking blood. Like when I smell Jeremy or any other human it happens. I look like a monster."

"You're not a monster Elena, you let a deer go just because she had a baby a real monster wouldn't have done that."

"But how do I make this go away Stefan? I want it to stop."

"When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough."

Elena just shook her head. She couldn't do that. She wasn't strong enough.

"Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to get yourself over to it, you fight it off, you burry it. Watch me, watch me"

Elena watches as his face goes normal again. She sniffs calming down.

"Good, just take some deep breaths and calm down. Try it."

Elena does as he says. She turns around and her face in back to normal. She sighs and turns back to Stefan. "Why did Damon have to do this me? Why does he have to be so obsessed with Katherine?" she whimpered.

"I don't know. I wish I did but I honestly don't know."

Elena looked down.

"Hey," he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "I promise you nothing bad will happen to you. I will always protect you."

Elena just nodded.

"Come here."

Elena and Stefan shared a hug. Suddenly the door opened and two human smells entered the house. Elena suddenly felt her face changing again. She whimpered.

"Hey, shhh, shhh, breathe, just do like I show you just breathe." Stefan said looking her in the eyes.

Elena did as he said and her face changed back.

"Elena are you home?" Jeremy's voice calls.

"In the kitchen Jer."

Jeremy came in with Bonnie.

"Hey you two." Elena greeted.

"Hey Elena."

Bonnie hugged her. They pulled away.

"How was your night?" Stefan asked.

"Fine." Bonnie answered.

"She's just mad because I found all her ticklish spot." Jeremy laughed.

Stefan laughed. "Just be careful Jer, I might just slip and tell her your ticklish spots." Elena answered.

"You wouldn't." Jeremy dared.

"Wouldn't I?"

Jeremy and Elena playfully glared at each other.

"I've got nothing to lose, Stefan already knows my ticklish spots."

"Are you even still ticklish?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan laughed and to answer Jeremy's question he tickled Elena on her sides. Making her squeal and break into giggles.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jeremy laughed.

"STOP!" Elena giggled squirming away from him.

Stefan laughed but let her go. He was glad she was smiling again. He hoped things continued to progress this well. If not…well if not he was going to kill Damon for putting her through all this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN part of this chapter was taken from season 2 episode 2 I do not own it. Next chapter Elena finally gets her daylight ring and she and Stefan spend some alone time together. Lots of fluffy goodness. Also, if anyone is interested I posted my first story to fiction press. There is a link to my page on my profile if anyone wants to go check it out. I'd really like if you left a review telling me what you think. SO please go check it out. Thank you :)**


	7. Daylight Ring

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had my finals and so that took up most of my time but I'm free now so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often. I want to give a shout out to TwilightElena before she helped me with a small part of this chapter. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>Later that evening Elena was writing in her journal, Lexi and Stefan had gone home and now she was alone with Jeremy again. She tried to keep her mind off the smell of his blood by focusing her mind on her writing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Jer, can you see who that is?"

She went back to writing. There was another knock.

"Jer?"

That's when she realized Jeremy wasn't even home. She got up and went downstairs. She looked through the peek hole and smiled. She opened the door to see her friends Bonnie, Caroline, and Lexi.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Picking you up, come on we're going out girls night." Bonnie said.

"Where?"

"To get your daylight ring, because now that you're a vampire they suddenly have a store where you get to pick the ring you wear. Unlike when I was first turned." Caroline said in a whiny voice.

Elena giggled. "Seriously there is a store?"

"Yep, Lexi is getting one too." Bonnie answered. "A friend of mine, who is also a witch owns the store so…let's go."

Elena smiled at her friends and left the house. They all piled into the car, Bonnie and Caroline in the front and Lexi and Elena in the back. Bonnie started to drive.

"So where is this so called daylight ring store?" Elena asked.

"In the next town over. It's about an hour drive." Bonnie answered.

"Will we be back by sun rise?"

"When we leave the store you won't have to be back by sun rise." Bonnie laughed.

"Right…."

"So how did you three meet?" Lexi asked.

"We've been best friends forever." Elena answered.

"We met Bonnie first than Caroline second."

"We?"

"Oh Matt and I, he and I were best friends since we were babies, our parents were best friends growing up so Matt and I grew up together too."

"Did you ever date?"

"Yeah, we dated for a while…"

"What happen? No wait, let me guess, you met Stefan and you automatically fell in love." Lexi teased.

"No!" Elena giggled. "That is not what happen. I didn't meet Stefan until after Matt and I broke up."

"So what happen?"

Elena sighed. "My parents died…everything changed after that."

"Then Matt and I started to date." Caroline said taking the attention off Elena.

"Was that weird?" Lexi asked.

"Not really, I was with Stefan and I wanted Caroline and Matt both to be happy so it was fine…Although I don't think double dating was a good idea."

"Isn't that where that creepy guy grabbed you and called you Katherine?"

"Yep, only then Caroline nor Matt had any idea what was going on."

"A lot has changed since then." Caroline sighed.

"You just broke up?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't handle me being a vampire so he left me."

"I'm sure he'll come back, Elena went back to Stefan, my boyfriend came back to me."

"No, he tried being with me knowing I was a vampire and it was too much for him. So he left me."

"Not, really the best times though I mean, it was a full moon and Tyler Lockwood was trying to kill you." Elena said.

"It's ok. I'll get over it, plus Tyler's really cute."

"Isn't he a wolf?" Lexi asked."Isn't a wolf bit fatal to vampires?"

"Yes, and Yes, but I don't care I'm his friend."

Elena sighed. Wolf bites and vampire bites brought back Damon, thinking about Damon made her think about the change…but also something else. When she was in transition, she remembered Damon compelling to forget the night he confessed his to her and that made this whole situation more sickening. She also remembered Elijah compelling her to telling her about the stone, but mostly she remembered seeing Stefan rescue her from the car crash.

"Elena? Elena!

She was thrown from her thoughts by Caroline.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Elena asked.

"You were a million miles away just now, where did you go?"

"Just thinking. It's not important."

"It must be important you looked like you were in another world, what were you thinking about." Lexi asked.

"Just…things I remembered after my change, like the things I was compelled to forget."

"Like what?"

Elijah asking about the moonstone, Stefan saving my during the car crash and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

Elena turned her head and looked out the window.

"Elena, what did you remember?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing just leave it alone. It's over and it doesn't matter anymore so just leave it alone."

"It's about Damon wasn't it?" Lexi asked.

Elena looked to her in shock. "How did you know?"

"He is the one person who would cause you to shut down instantly like that."

"Yeah it was about Damon. He said he loved me."

No one said anything. They all knew Damon really did love her, it was no secret.

"But he did this to me which means he doesn't really love me. If he did he never would have turned me."

"Why did he turn you?" Caroline asked. "I mean we know why Katherine turned me but why did Damon turn you?"

"Caroline don't." Bonnie said.

"He wanted me to be more like Katherine, he said the only reason he loved me was because I looked like Katherine and that the only difference in she's a vampire."

"Yeah, and the fact that you actually have a heart." Caroline said.

Elena gave a small smile. "He didn't like me human, so he turned me into a vampire. Of course he didn't know Stefan would come home and rescue me."

Elena just smiled as she thought about Stefan.

"And we lost her." Lexi teased.

The other girls laughed. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>(an this scene was written by TwilightElena)**

Finally they arrived at the store.

"Hello there ladies…. What can I do for you today? Bonnie?"

"Lucy! It's good to see you again." The witches hugged briefly and then broke apart. "We are here for a couple of daylight rings."

"Obviously dear… that's the only thing I sell here. What kind of rings do you need and who for?"

Lexi stepped forward. "My name is Lexi. I need a ring."

Lucy smiled. "Please tell me what you know about the rings so far." Lucy walked around Lexi in a small circle.

"uhh… It keeps us from burning when we go into the sunlight."

Lucy laughed. "Continue dear…"

"That is all I know…."

Lucy looked to Elena. "What about you Elena? Certainly living with two vampires you must know something more then that."

"Um…" She placed her finger on her chin and looked up to the celling. "It has to be a certain type of stone right?"

"Yes." Lucy nodded and urged Elena to continue.

"It is blue or black, I haven't seen it in any other colors. Caroline and Stefan's is blue whereas Damon's was black."

"Correct again Elena."

Elena smiled but said no more.

Lucy took her silence as time to continue. "The stones are called lapis lazuli and it is a rare type of stone. It is not a crystal, as many people believe. They are only made in blue… That is all. Damon's is a deep, dark shade of blue, in reality it is the same color as Stefan's and Caroline's." Lucy took a breath.

"I know you remember Katherine…. Her stone was a dark deep blue as well."

Lucy knew the girls didn't want a history lesson so it was time to let them go. "Feel free to go and browse the store. If you see anything of interest please let me know. Every stone in the store is the lapis lazuli; the only differences in the rings are the shapes and colors of the stones. So go have fun"

The girls smiled and took off walking into the store. About an hour later they walked back up to the counter.

"Geez took ya long enough." Lucy teased.

Bonnie looked to Lucy and smiled as she placed the two rings on the counter. She knew that by her holding the rings for too long she would put some of her energy into the ring and then the spell wouldn't work.

Lucy took the rings and then shut her eyes. She chanted the spell swiftly and then handed the girls there rings.

Caroline frowned. "No flashing lights or fires or anything?"

Lucy laughed. "I can make the lights flash if you really want a light show."

"Nah. I was just teasing."

Lucy smiled and looked back to the girls.

"How do we know they work?" Lexi asked as she placed the ring on her finger.

"Lexi…" Elena warned.

"What? I have a right to know this thing is going to work. I don't really like getting my skin burned off." She spoke sarcastically.

"It will work." Bonnie said defending her cousin.

"No Bonnie. She has every right to not trust me. How about this Lexi…If it doesn't work, you don't have to pay for the rings. If it does work, and it will… you will pay for your ring AND Elena's ring."

"Done."

"Go ahead." Lexi said pointing towards the door. "It is after your allowed time, if you leave now you will be burned…. So you are stuck if the ring doesn't work." Lucy teased.

Lexi cursed but looked towards the door and then slowly walked towards a sunbeam in the window. She gently placed her hand towards the beam and jerked her hand away.

"Nothing happened to you Lexi." Elena said softly as she walked next to her and stood in the window with her. "Look, I'm fine."

Lexi sighed and walked next to Elena and smiled. "Thanks." She said placing two hundred dollars on the counter before walking out the door.

Bonnie sighed. "Sorry about her…"

"That's alright. Take care now. You too Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the rest is mine)**

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out into the sunlight.

"FINALLY! I CAN BE OUTSIDE AGAIN!" Elena squealed. She started twirling in circles like a little girl with her arms out at her side and her head titled back looking up at the sky. Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"I can't wait to rub it in Stefan's face." Lexi cheered.

Elena stopped spinning. "Wait…Stefan doesn't know about this?"

"Nope, I didn't tell him."

"So he doesn't know I got mine either?"

"Nope."

A smirk appeared on Elena's face. "I've got the best idea…."

* * *

><p>Stefan sat at home writing in his journal. He didn't like leaving Elena alone but she had convinced him she'd be fine for the night. Now that it was sun light he knew Elena wouldn't be able to do anything outdoors, which would drive her insane. He hoped Bonnie made her a daylight ring soon.<p>

Suddenly he got a text message from Lexi.

_Come outside now. _

He looked confused but decided to obey and went outside. He didn't see anyone and anything

"Hello?"

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground from behind, then quickly flipped over onto his back. He saw Elena and Lexi standing there giggling. His eyes went wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE YOU'RE GOING TO BURN!" He yelled quickly standing up.

"We're outside yet we're not burning." Elena said.

"Wait so Bonnie…."

"Yep, I finally got my daylight ring."

"So did I." Lexi smirked.

"That's great!" Stefan smiled.

"Let's race." Elena giggled.

With that Elena took off running into the woods. Stefan smiled and chased after her. Lexi smiled at them and went inside.

* * *

><p>"Elena get back here!" Stefan yelled chasing after her.<p>

Elena just giggled and picked up speed.

"Elena!"

She ran and ran until she finally got to where she wanted to be. She stopped. Stefan came up behind her.

"I miss the day when I could run faster than you." He teased wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her head. "So why did we come back here?" he asked looking at the waterfall he had taken her too right before the sacrifice.

"I like it here. It's peaceful and I feel safe."

"That's good."

She nodded. "Come on."

"We're climbing all the way to the top?" he asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, no, I just thought you'd want to learn how to do the super powered vampire jumpy things? But, if you want to climb it that's good too."

"No! No!" She giggled. "Teach me, teach me."

He laughed. "All right, first step is to calm down. You need to be focused for this to work."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"OK, now close your eyes and I want you to picture the top in your head….Can you see it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. Now I want you to picture yourself jumping up and landing at the top, while you picture it I want you to jump."

Elena nodded and did as he said.

When she felt the ground under her feet again she waited for further instructions but there was none. "Stefan, what now? Stefan?"

Elena opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing at the top off the waterfall. She had done it.

"Nice job."

She jumped startled and spun around to see Stefan.

"I did it!" she squealed.

"Yeah, how did it feel?"

"Amazing like I was flying."

Stefan smiled and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She snuggled into his arms.

"You feeling better today?"

Elena nodded. "I feel more normal now that I can go outside."

"Soon, you'll be able to go back to school and you'll be living you life like nothing ever happen."

Elena just nodded. She knew it would never be like that, because Damon was always going to be in the picture tormenting her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked whispering in her ear?

"Nothing, just enjoying being here with you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." He kissed her ear and she giggled. "Why are you giggling?" he asked kissing her ear again.

He knew the answer and that's why he continued to do it but he always liked to hear her say it.

"Stop it. Stefan that tickles."

"Oh so you're ticklish huh?" he teased.

"NO!" Elena laughed when his hand went to her sides tickling her.

She started to squirm in his arms. Her vampire strength over powering them and sending them both to the floor. Stefan just rolled over pinning her under him and her arms over her head as he continued to tickle her sides. She continued to laugh and squirm.

"Stop it Stefan!" she laughed.

"Only if you say the magic words."

"Nev-never!"

"Fine, then you leave me with no choice."

He moved up to tickle her underarms, which was her weakest spot and she screamed in laughter.

"NO! Stefan not there please!"

"Say the magic words."

"Stefan Salvatore is the hottest and sexist vampire in the whole world." Elena said as Stefan stopped tickling her.

They both sat up and Elena cuddled into Stefan's arms as he held her close to his chest.

She rested her head on his chest.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded. "I didn't sleep last night because we went to get my ring."

"Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Elena yawned and nodded. She cuddled closer to Stefan and let the sleep take over. She looked so peaceful and content at that moment. Stefan knew she was beginning to enjoy her new life as a vampire. He just hoped everything went smoothly when she returned to school. Otherwise Elena would never enjoy her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Elena and Stefan work on her blood control, can she handle it, then she returns to school...what happens when someone cuts their finger? Find out in the next chapter. **


	8. Controling Blood Thirst

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>A couple more days went by and Elena spenT a lot more time outside. She was really beginning to enjoy being a vampire. At least she could be outside again. Stefan knew the hard part was going to be her blood control. He didn't want to put her through it but he knew it would be worse in the end if he didn't.<p>

One afternoon Elena walked into the kitchen and saw Stefan standing there.

"Hey Stefan…what's going on…where is Jeremy?"

"Did you have your blood yet this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, this morning when Jeremy was eating breakfast, where is he. I thought we were having lunch together."

"He's with Bonnie."

"Stefan…what's going on?"

She knew by the look in his face something was wrong with him.

"Elena, Jeremy is going to be with Bonnie for a while and it's best if you don't see him."

"What?"

Stefan sighed. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Elena, come here. Please sit."

Sighing Elena sat in the chair next to him.

"I know you may not mean to but I can see how hard you struggle every day to not hurt Jeremy. I know it's hard so until you learn to control your blood it's best if you and Jeremy stay away from each other."

"But you said that takes centuries! I can't stay away from Jeremy for that long!"

"I know, I know. I just meant until you can better control your thirst when you're around him and you don't have to try so hard to not hurt him."

"I'd never hurt him."

"I know baby but it's just to be safe. Now, it's time to work on your control. Are you ready?"

"No…but let's get it over with."

Stefan nodded. He got up and went into the fridge. He pulled out a blood bag. Elena gasped covering her mouth and nose with her hands.

"I won't come any closer to you, until you're ready. The goal is for you to be able to hold it in your hands without drinking for as long as possible."

Elena nodded but didn't remove her hands. She could still smell it and she could feel her face changing. Her throat was screaming at her to run over and grab the bag but she forced it back. She did as Stefan had said and told herself she was stronger and could fight this off.

It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Her throat felt like it was on fire and she knew all she needed was that blood to cool it. It was becoming too much to bare and she started having these feelings of ripping Stefan apart just to get the blood and that scared her. She knew if she opened her mouth to speak it would be worse so she whimpered.

Stefan heard and put the blood back in the fridge and took out the animal blood. He went over to the table and gave it to her. She gulped it down.

"I'm sorry. I know that wasn't long." She said softly.

"Hey, you're trying that's what mattered."

"I didn't like that feeling."

"Me neither, it's not easy but in the end it will be worth it. I promise."

Elena nodded. "Can…can we try again."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Elena nodded.

"OK."

Stefan went back over to the fridge and grabbed the blood bag. This time Elena took a deep breath and let it out. She continued to just breathe deeply trying to think of something other than the burning in her throat. It was a good five minutes before she had to cover her mouth. She whimpered again and Stefan put it away.

"That was good. You lasted five minutes that's real good. When I first tried this I couldn't go one second without drinking the blood."

"I'm really trying."

"I know you are and I'll make you a deal, when you get to one hour Jeremy can come back and you can spend some times with him all right."

Elena nodded. "Stefan what if I….what if I accidentally kill someone?"

Stefan sighed. "I'll be waiting right here with open arms to comfort you. I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen."

Elena nodded. "I'm still scared Stefan. I'm still scared of who I am. I still don't like being a vampire."

"I know baby girl. It's going to take a lot of getting used to but I promise, I promise you that it will get better. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Elena shook her head.

"Then you can trust me. I'm going to help you. One day you're going to wake up and it will all seem natural to you."

Stefan pulled her into a hug she buried her face into his chest clinging to him. She didn't know what she was going to do if she ever lost him.

"I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena."

He kissed her head just hoping things got better.

"You know, I don't think it will be that much harder for you." Stefan told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, the only time you've ever had any human blood was to make the change, that's it. You've been on animal blood ever since so you have nothing to compare it too and you won't have as hard of a time getting off it because you've only ever tasted it once."

Elena looked up at him. "I don't get it."

"Look at it this way, you try a piece of chicken and you love it, it's the best thing you've ever tasted but then you get sick from the chicken and you can't eat it ever again. So you start to eat more fish instead which you find is just as good as the chicken. Because you're away from the chicken so long you forget its taste and how much you like it so it won't be so hard to not eat it anymore."

"Are you trying to say that the longer I go without the human blood and the longer I'm on the animal blood the less I will crave human blood because I haven't had any since my change?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Stefan chuckled. "I have no idea."

Elena giggled. "You're confusing me with all the chicken and fish talk."

"Sorry. I was trying to give you assurance but I guess I made things worse didn't I?"

"No, it's ok. I understand what you're saying. Thank you. I hope you're right."

She buried her face back into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I hope I'm right too." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>It had taken a year, one full year but Elena could finally control her thirst for blood. It had been a struggle and Elena had nearly taken Stefan's head off a few times trying to get the blood from him but she finally did it. She did the hardest thing a vampire could do. But the real test was going to be going back to school.<p>

Elena was in her room getting ready. Stefan came in.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Lexi, and I will all be there helping you. I even made Alaric aware so if anything happens during class he'll help us."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't. You've got at least ten hours without losing control of your blood control. You'll only be in school for eight. Afterwards I'll get you some animal blood to drink. You're going to be fine."

"Ok…I'm ready."

Stefan took her hand and they made their way to school.

* * *

><p>When they got there everyone was there waiting for her.<p>

"Don't worry Sis, everything will be ok." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, we got your back." Bonnie said.

"We will make sure you don't bite anyone's head off or anything." Caroline said. "Just remember no matter what happens, even if you do kill someone we will always love you."

Elena bit her lip feeling nervous again.

"Thanks Caroline, that's real helpful." Stefan said.

"I'm just saying. The first time I was around humans after my change I killed a guy. So I just want you to know that if that should happen today we won't hate you."

"You weren't trained to control it. Elena is. She's going to be fine." Stefan said.

Caroline shrugged. "OK, ok I'm sorry."

"Let's go inside are you ready." Stefan asked.

"No but…lets go."

Everyone went inside and a million different smells hit Elena. Sure she had been around people before but it was always just her friends, and there was only two that were human so it wasn't that hard. This was hard, there had to be at least 2 dozen humans around her and all of them smelled soooo good. NO! She couldn't think like that. She stopped walking and took a few deep breaths like Stefan had taught her. She was going to survive this day without any problems. Stefan turned to look at her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just a little overwhelming."

"If we need to leave just say the word all right?"

Elena nodded. They locked hands and made their way to class. History was first…thankfully.

"Hello class I hope you all had a wonderful summer." Alaric said walking into the room. "Let's get started with some fun facts today…shall we?"

Class went by fast and there were no problems whatsoever. Elena was happy about that. In fact most of her morning class went just fine. It was lunch when things started to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting down having some lunch laughing talking just being normal.<p>

"I can't believe you actually got to sneak into a Bon Jovi concert!" Jeremy laughed.

"We didn't sneak in. Sneaking would mean we hid and went past the guards. We just had a very nice talk with the guards and they let us in." Stefan defended.

"In other words you compelled him?" Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, we compelled him." Lexi laughed.

"That doesn't sound like Stefan." Caroline said.

"Well I was a little….different back then." Stefan answered.

"He was still on human blood." Lexi said.

"Oh, so human blood makes you more exciting. I understand now." Caroline teased.

"I wouldn't say exciting, more like dangerous."

Elena and Stefan shared a look.

"Well I've never seen you on human blood." Caroline told them,

"Yes you have. Remember the founders day ball, when one of us was going to be voted Miss. Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I remember that."

"He was on human blood then."

"So that's why he stood you up and forced you to dance with Damon because he was out sucking someone's blood."

Stefan shivered as he remembered that day. Elena shivered too but because of the reminder of Damon. She now understood why he choose to dance with her in the first place. It was because she looked like Katherine. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Caroline gasped.

"It was Amber wasn't it? She went missing around the same time you did."

Stefan sighed. "Yes, it was Amber….let's talking about something else."

This was bringing back way too many memories of him as the ripper and that still gave him nightmares. All those people he hurt just for Klaus still haunted him.

"I have to ask, I know how I was changed, I know how Stefan and Damon were changed, I know how Katherine and Elena were changed so…what about you Lexi, how did you get changed?"

Stefan looked at Lexi as she instantly tensed up. He was the only who knew the answer to that question and he knew she wouldn't want to answer it.

"Why talk about it, it was so long ago." She answered.

"Well I'm curious." Caroline said.

"It's not exactly lunch time chit-Chat." Lexi answered.

"Come on how bad can it be?" Caroline asked.

"Just drop it Caroline, she doesn't have to tell you every detail of her life. Plus it was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter." Stefan said.

"Well I'm just trying too…"

"Ahhh my finger…" some kids shouted.

Elena gasped as the smell of blood hit her. She froze, she didn't know what to do or where to go. The burning in her throat returned only this time stronger than ever. She felt herself shaking as she forced herself not to move. She knew if she did she'd go right to the kid and attack him. Her face was starting to change and she let out a small whimper. "Help" Stefan grabbed her and rushed out of the lunch room and to the school parking lot.

"Breathe Elena, it's ok now." He said rubbing her back. He reached into his bag and grabbed the animal blood and handed it to her. "Drink this."

Elena took it and drank it.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked.

She nodded. "Better now, thank you. I'm sorry I froze."

"It's all right, we had all let our guard down since things have been going so well. Nothing happen, that's what matters."

"Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Of course, but you handled yourself very well. You stayed in your seat, you didn't growl or even try to attack him. You just stayed calm until I could get you out. That was really good."

Elena nodded. "I don't know if I'm ready to go back inside."

"We don't have to. Not until you're ready."

Elena nodded and let out a deep breath. She had been able to resist once but what happens the next time she smells a human bleeding and Stefan isn't there to help her? Can she still resist long enough to get away?

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter the answer to that question will be revealed. Do you guys think she will be able to resist. Read the next chapter to find out. **


	9. Losing Control

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to give a shout out to TwilightElena for her help in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Elena nodded and let out a deep breath. She had been able to resist once but what happens the next time she smells a human bleeding and Stefan isn't there to help her? Can she still resist long enough to get away?<p>

The others came running out.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine Jer, Stefan helped me." Elena answered. "What happen to that kid?"

"He went to the nurse. He's going to be fine. Caroline answered.

"I'm glad. I don't even want to think about what could have happen if I lost control." Elena shivered at the thought.

"But you didn't. That's what matters." Stefan reminded her.

"Yeah you're right. I'm think I'm ready to go back inside now."

"Ok let's go."

As they were walking back they noticed Matt playing basketball with a few other boys. Matt noticed them and stopped. The other boy wolf whistled.

"See something you like boys?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah!" one of them yelled.

"Forget it guys, they….they aren't normal." Matt said.

"Who cares they're hot."

"Shut up!" Matt growled.

"Why you still have feelings for Forbes over there." Boy two said.

"No, not anymore! As far as I'm concerned she's dead to me" Matt said looking right at Caroline.

Caroline looked down. Yeah she was technically dead but that didn't mean Matt had to say that.

One of the other guys pushed Matt hard.

"Dude, she's hot don't say that!"

"Don't push me I can say whatever I want."

The two boy ended up getting into a fight. Matt ended up losing and ended up on the floor as the others walked away. Elena felt bad and went over to him. He knelt down by his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, just leave me alone."

"Matt, please don't….."

She was cut off by a strong smell. The burning in her throat returned and she noticed Matt had cut his leg and was bleeding. He lifted his pants leg to reveal the blood. He gently touched the wound.

"Great, just what I don't need right now."

"Oh my…."

Elena froze, how could she just leave Matt alone when he was hurt, she had always been there for him. She couldn't leave him.

"You're face…" he said suddenly "No, it's not possible. You can't be….Elena you were the one person I thought would always stay normal and now you're…you're one of them."

"Matt listen…let me help you"

Elena reached out to touch him, she was in control, the blood wasn't winning this time. She ignored the burning in her throat for the good of her friend.

"No! Get away from me you monster!" Matt said as he pushed Elena away from him getting his blood on her hands. Matt stood and ran off. Elena stared at her hands and before she knew what she was doing she heard everyone calling her name.

"ELENA STOP!"

"ELENA DON'T!"

She felt arms pulling her back and she realized she had just tried to attack Matt. She had grabbed him nearly biting into his neck.

"Oh my gosh….Matt I'm…."

"Don't even try! I can't believe you of all people made the change. Your father spent years telling us how dangerous they were. He hated vampires more than anything or anyone else in this world and now you are one. Your father, if he were alive, he'd hate you right now Elena, he'd hate what you have become!"

"Matt…." Caroline started but was cut off.

"Don't even both trying to compel me. I'm on vervain."

With that Matt took off.

Stefan looked to Elena.

"Are you all right?"

She just looked down at her hands, they still had Matt's blood on them. She was shaking as she cried. What had she done? She almost attacked her best friend. If Stefan hadn't stopped her she could have killed Matt, what was going to stop her from killing Jeremy if he ever got hurt?

"I'm sorry I need to go." She whimpered.

"Let me take you home." Stefan said.

"No, I need to be alone."

With that she took off running as fast as she could. Stefan sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with her, he also knew even if he did reach her she'd pull away.

"Why are you all standing here, go after her." Jeremy said.

"No, she needs to be alone Jeremy. She needs to think." Stefan said. "Just give her some space, if she isn't back by the time school lets out I'll go look for her but she needs time to think about what just happen. I think Matt really upset her bringing your father into this."

Jeremy sighed, he didn't like leaving his sister alone when she was upset and hurting but he knew he'd never be able to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN TwilightElena wrote this scene)**

Elena was running through the woods when suddenly she bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"Damon." She said dryly.

"You know if you were human, you would have fallen down."

"Well I am not human anymore because of you."

"I know." He stated proudly. "I like you better this way." He moved to touch a strand of her hair.

"Don't touch me." She pushed his hand away.

"Don't worry Elena, I don't want to hurt you."

"Right."

"Really, I'm here to help you."

"How are you going to help me?"

"You will see. Just don't move." A second later he was gone, another second passed and he was back. He had someone with him. It was a blonde haired young woman.

"Damon. What are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing. This is all you Elena. This is your dinner. I can tell by the look in your eyes you want her, and by the blood on your hands I'm guessing she wouldn't be the first one."

"I've never bitten anyone before, I'm not going to start now. The blood on my hands doesn't mean anything."

"Don't worry; I compelled her to not be afraid and not to scream. I know you like it better that way."

"Damon. Keep her away from me. I don't want her."

"Sure you do." He pushed the woman closer to her and grinned. He could see the way Elena was fighting her natural instincts. All she needed was a little push. He smirked at her before leaning in and gently biting the girl's neck. He didn't want to take a lot, just break the skin; he wanted Elena to have some fun.

"Damon don't." Her voice seemed stressed.

"Come on Elena. You know you want it." He purred as he stood behind Elena. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I already tasted her Elena, she's delicious."

He watched as Elena took deep breaths trying to control herself but it wasn't working. Her fists were at her sides clenched into tight fists. She let out a scream and shut her eyes tight.

"Don't fight it Elena, you know it is going to taste good."

"I can't kill her Damon." She whispered with her eyes shut tight.

"You won't. I'll stop you."

"How can I trust you?"

"I care about you Elena, you know that."

"Damon. Just stop please."

"Drink Elena."

Her body was shaking and her mind was reeling, she just wanted to drink so bad.

"Do it." Damon whispered in her ear.

With that she snapped. She lunged forward and began drinking from the young girl. She moaned as the thick liquid ran down her throat.

Damon smiled as he watched her break and drink human blood.

A few minutes later the woman dropped to the floor and Elena looked at him horrified.

"You said you would stop me." She told him angrily.

"Oops." He shrugged and smiled. "You look beautiful Elena."

"Leave me alone Damon. I just want to go home!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the rest is mine)**

"You can't, at least not yet, you have to help me burry the body. It's part of the hunt."

Elena looked at the dead women and let out a small cry.

"Oh, don't cry over it. She was going to die anyway."

Elena just shook her head. Someone was dead and it was all her fault. She had failed Stefan.

"Uh-oh I smell Jeremy, better get out of here before they see what happen and blame me. I'll be back to take care of this."

Damon ran off. Elena wanted to run, Jeremy couldn't see her like this, she had blood all over her face, dripping down her chin, her eyes were blood red. She looked…she looked like a real vampire and that scared her. Using her hearing she heard Jeremy.

"Where is she Stefan? Are you sure she'd down this way? I thought she went home?"

"She did want to go home so she cut through the woods. It's the fastest way to you house."

"What stopped her?"

"I have an idea I just hope I'm wrong."

Elena whimpered he already knew. She was frozen, with shock and fear otherwise she'd run.

"Jeremy, you really should have gone home, it's not safe out here."

"I'm not leaving my sister Stefan. She needs me."

"Your blood is only going to…."

"Forget my blood Stefan! I love Elena and I want to help her I don't care about my blood!"

Elena heard a tree snap and looked up to see Bonnie, Stefan, Lexi, Caroline, and Jeremy all standing there staring at her. Jeremy's face was pure shock.

"Elena!"

He quickly went to run towards her. Elena jumped back. "NO!"

"Jeremy stop!" Stefan ordered. If she took off running they'd never catch her. He grabbed Jeremy's arm pulling his back. "Don't go near her."

"Stefan is right, if she takes off, we will never catch up with her." Lexi said.

"I want to help my sister let me go!" Jeremy growled struggling to get free.

Elena continued to back away a look of pure fear in her eyes as she continually looked at each person.

Bonnie stepped in front of Jeremy. "The only way you can help you sister is to stop. By going near her your blood is calling to her and it's making it worse you need to stop!"

"I want to help her." Jeremy said. "I can't lose her."

"I know, Stefan knows what he's doing let him do this."

Jeremy nodded. Stefan let him go and he moved behind the vampires.

Elena stopped moving once he was far enough away.

"Elena, baby it's ok." Stefan said. "It's ok, everything is ok."

She just looked to him in total fear.

"Everything is ok baby, everything is ok. Come here, just come here."

"No!" she cried moving further back.

"Ok, ok shhh don't run sweetie. Please don't run."

Elena looked at Jeremy again. Then to Caroline, Lexi, and Bonnie, lastly she looked to Stefan.

Almost as if he could read her mind he turned to the others. "Take Jeremy home."

"NO!" Jeremy said instantly.

"She's too scared with everyone here. I need to be alone with her to get through to her. You guys have to leave."

"Stefan, you might need me." Bonnie said.

"No, she's not going to hurt anyone. She too petrified to move just leave me alone with her. Get back to the house. I'll meet you all there."

"Stefan, is right. Stefan is the only one Elena has trusted through this whole process, he needs to be alone with her to help her." Lexi said.

"She needs her friends." Caroline said. "It's ok Elena, I know what you feel right now. It's scary but it's going to be ok." She stepped closer and Elena stepped back.

"Caroline stop!" Stefan growled.

Elena gasped. He was angry at her and now he was taking it out on someone else. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Stefan let out a deep breath. He knew he had to stay calm for Elena's sake. "It's all right baby girl. Everything is ok."

Elena just whimpered looking at the others.

Stefan looked to the others. "Please, let me be alone with her. If you don't want to go home fine just get out of here. I need to be alone with her. It's the only way I can get her to trust me."

"Why doesn't she trust us?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan hear the fear and hurt in his voice.

"She's scared Jer, she thinks everyone is going to look at her like a monster. She feels like monster right now and with everyone staring at her makes her feel like a caged animal staring at her in hate and disgust."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was in this same position before. Your sister saw me this same way and I freaked. Only I ran, I don't want her to do that because she's faster than us and we will lose her again. Jeremy look I need you to trust me. I can help your sister but you have to trust me."

"I…she's so scared Stefan. Please I want to do something."

"You can, by leaving her alone. Because you're human your blood is making things harder for her and she's fighting harder than normal and It's raising her fear. If you want to help your sister go home. You trusted me to save her when she was taken by Rose and Trevor, trust me now. Please Jeremy I understand you're scared and you want to help but the best thing you can do is to go home."

Jeremy sighed. "Ok, I'll go."

"Take him home." Stefan said to the others.

They nodded. Everyone turned to walk away. Stefan turned back to Elena, she was at the other end of the circle. If she took one more step she'd be behind too many trees to be seen. Stefan knew he had to get her away from the body but first he had to get her to trust him. He sat down and crossed his legs. Elena looked confused but did the same.

"You remember when it was me like this don't you?"

She nodded.

"I felt so scared and you looked so shocked. I hated that you had to see me like that."

Elena slowly crawled a bit closer before she stopped and didn't move. Stefan knew that was her saying she was slowly starting to trust him again.

"Then I went home, I thought you were going to break up with me for sure. I thought you'd never want to see me again but there you were. Standing in my room just as strong and brave as you always were. I gave you every reason to run, I told you I was a monster but you didn't run. Do you remember what you said to me?"

She softly nodded moving a bit closer. She was like a scared puppy approaching its owns for the first time. Just slowly and timidly approaching him.

"You said, you knew I wasn't normally like that. You knew that wasn't really me. You knew it was only the blood that made me that way. You refused to give up on me. I had you pinned to the wall nearly beating you in the head and you still didn't even flinch. You trusted me and you saw the good in me. Well it's goes both ways baby girl. I trust you and I see the good in you. I'm not angry at you. I do not feel like you failed me. I trust you and I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You helped me so please let me help you."

Elena scrambled backwards. "Please don't lock me up. I'm sorry please don't lock me up."

"Nobody's going to lock you up. I promise. You can trust me sweetie. I promise nobody's going to lock you up. I can help you without doing that."

She slowly moved back closer to him.

"I'm just going to take you home. We can clean you up then cuddle on your bed. We can even watch a cheesy chick flick movie. We don't have to talk about anything, we can just hold each other."

Elena crawled over to him and gently laid her head on his lap. He stroked her hair as she cuddled into him.

"I love you Elena, I told you if anything should ever happen I'd be waiting with a comforting hug and that's all I'm going to do. I promise you everything is going to be ok."

He stood up and lifted her bridal style. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He kissed her head.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise. I love you sweetie. Just hang in there we're almost home."

He walked away from the woods. Just as he reached the main road he saw Caroline and Bonnie.

"We're going to take care of the body. Lexi took Jeremy back home."

"Ok guys, thanks."

Stefan walked away, he didn't run, he just slowly walked back to the house. He knew Elena would want it to be that way. He knew he forgave her for what happen but could she ever forgive herself after this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN are you guys speechless? I think this is one of my best chapters :) Anyway thanks again to TwilightElena for her help in this chapter. What do you think will happen to Elena? Leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Difference Between Humans and Monsters

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks for all the reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stefan walked away, he didn't run, he just slowly walked back to the house. He knew Elena would want it to be that way. He knew he forgave her for what happen but could she ever forgive herself after this?<p>

Finally they reached the house. Stefan went inside and ran into Lexi.

"Is Jeremy here?"

"No, I figured Elena wouldn't want him here so I dropped him at Caroline's house. Her mom is away at some police conference."

"Thank you Lexi."

"No problem. How is she?"

"She's in shock." Stefan answered. "I'm going to take her upstairs. Go be with Jeremy and make sure he's ok."

"You don't need anything from me?"

"No, not now, just make sure Jeremy is ok."

Lexi nodded and left. Stefan went upstairs and into her bathroom. He set her down on the counter. She whimpered.

"Shhhh you're all right." He cooed. He grabbed a towel and wet it. The he gently started to clean her face of all the blood. Once her face was clean he washed her hands. Once she was all clean he looked down at her clothes, they were covered in blood too. He lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom. He kissed her head as he set her down on the bed.

"Can you lift your arms for me baby girl?"

Elena lifted her arms, he pulled her shirt up over her head and went to her dresser to get her a night shirt and put that over her head.

"That's better. Want to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

She shook head and reached her arms out to him. "Hold?"

Stefan smiled and pulled her into his arms. They both cuddled on the bed. Neither of them spoke for the longest time. It was just silence.

"Stefan…how…how did you do it?" Elena asked breaking silence.

"How did I do what Love?"

"Kill all those people for Klaus, I mean I understand the blood takes control and you really can't control it but what about after when you were back in control?"

Stefan sighed. He knew this would come up at some point but in all honesty he wasn't ready to talk about it. He knew he was going to have to, to help Elena.

"It wasn't easy. I was almost scared of coming back because I thought after what I had done you wouldn't want to be with a monster like me anymore."

"What changed?"

Stefan chuckled. "Same person who helped me last time."

"Lexi?"

"Yep. She told me something this time that I never actually thought about before, but he really made me feel better about what I did."

"What did she say?"

"Let me answer your question with a question. How do you feel right now, after slipping up and killing that women, how do you feel?"

"Awful, guilty, like a murderer, ashamed, sad, depressed, I could go on and on."

"Ok, now let me ask you another question. The night of the sacrifice Klaus took three lives, including your own. How did he feel after everyone was dead?"

"Proud, powerful, happy, joyful…."

"Yep, that's my point."

"Huh?"

"You mentioned before you felt guilty right?"

"Yes."

"Well, monsters have no guilt. So how can we be monsters when after we kill, we are filled with so much guilt that it eats us alive. When a real monster kills and doesn't feel anything and continues to kill, that's how you know you're not a monster."

"So because I feel guilty for killing someone I'm not a monster?"

"Nope, you're human, because it proves you have feelings. Vampires…monsters they have no feelings. You and I, Lexi and Caroline, we all are technically human before we have and show our feelings we don't shut them off. Damon, Klaus, Elijah, they're monsters because they kill and keep on killing without a care in the world. We aren't like that. That's what separates us from the monsters Elena. We aren't monsters….you aren't a monster."

"I feel like one."

"I know you do baby and it's that horrible feeling that sets you apart from everyone else though."

"I'm tempted to just shut it off but I know if I do there is nothing stopping me from killing again."

"Yeah, it's best to keep it turned on."

Elena nodded and let out a yawn. Stefan smiled and kissed her head. "Get some sleep Love, I'll be here when you wake up."

Elena nodded and closed her eyes quickly falling into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>She suddenly found herself in a white room, she was all alone. <em>

"_Hello? Stefan? Anybody?"_

"_Elena?"_

_Elena turned and gasped. Her parents were standing in front of her. _

"_Oh my gosh, MOM DAD!" _

_She quickly ran over to hug them. _

"_I've missed you so much!" _

"_We've missed you too sweetheart." Her father said. _

"_Wait, how is this possible and I dead?"_

"_No, you needed us so we came." Her mother answered. _

"_Is this a dream?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Is it a real dream?"_

"_Well, I guess you'll have to wait and figure it out." _

"_Look, we know what Matt said to you has upset you more than you're letting on." Her father said. _

_Elena looked down at her feet. "He's right, you did hate vampires and always taught me how to dangerous they were and now I am one. How can you still love me?"_

"_Elena, that night we died what was the one promise you made to us?" _

_Elena thought back to that night. "That I'd take care of Jeremy, protect him, keep him safe." _

"_Why did you decide to make the change, instead of letting it kill you?"_

"_Because I didn't want Jeremy to be alone. I was all he had left and I just couldn't leave him." _

"_There is the answer to your question." _

"_What?" _

"_Elena, we love you because of the reason you made that change. You became your worst nightmare just so your brother didn't lose another person he cared about. You did something truly brave and Nobel and for that we are very proud of you." _

"_So, because I made the change for Jeremy you're not mad at me or who I've become?"_

"_Yes. If you had made the changes because of the super speed, or super hearing, super strength, or even for your own super powered vampire jumpy thing…."_

_Elena giggled and blushed. _

"_If you had done it for only those reasons then yes I'd be angry with you but you made the change for your brother. Not many siblings are willing to do that. Damon wasn't." _

_Elena nodded. "I understand. But what about after what I just did?" _

"_Honey, that girl is alive. You didn't kill her. You drank enough of her blood to knock her out but not enough to kill her. She's going to be fine." Her mother said. _

"_Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"_

"_No, it's the truth. Just trust us sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine. You will be happy soon enough." _

"_What does that mean? How will I be happy?"_

"_We love you Elena and we're very proud." _

_The voices started to fade and her parents vanished. "Wait, come back…COME BACK!" _

* * *

><p>"COME BACK!" Elena yelled shooting up in bed. She panted as she looked around her room.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok. You were just having a bad dream." Stefan soothed rubbing her back.

"That wasn't a bad dream ….but it wasn't a good dream either….it was just…a dream."

"What ever happened it's all over now. You're safe."

"ELENA, ELENA, ELENA! " a sudden voice yelled.

Elena jumped startled by Caroline suddenly appearing at her bed side.

"Caroline what are doing here?" Stefan asked.

"She isn't dead! You didn't kill her!"

"Whoa, whoa slow down. What?"

"That girl in the woods, she's alive."

"How is that possible?" Elena asked.

"You drank enough of her blood to knock her out but not to kill her. When Bonnie touched her she could sense life in her. So I fed her my blood and then compelled her. She doesn't remember anything…only what I told her."

"I'm afraid to ask but….what did you tell her?" Stefan asked.

"She was on her way to her boyfriend's house to have hot passionate sex with him and to get there faster she cut through the woods. She tripped and hit her head."

Elena burst out laughing. Only Caroline would compel someone into thinking they were going to have sex. Stefan laughed with her.

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"Thank you Caroline." Elena said.

"Don't mentioned it. I'm just glad she didn't die."

"Me two."

"Me three." Bonnie said as she appeared at the door way.

"Me four." Lexi said as she appeared by Bonnie.

Elena smiled at her friends. "Where is Jeremy?"

"He's coming,"

Jeremy ran right in and over to Elena hugging her as tight as he could. She chuckled and hugged him back. His smell suddenly wasn't as tempting as it used to be.

"I'm all right Jer, I promise. Stefan took good care of me."

"I was so worried about you." He whispered.

Elena knew she needed to talk with Jeremy alone about what he had seen and he would never be open about his feelings about it if the others were there. She looked to the others. "Can I have some time alone with my brother."

They all just looked at each other. She groaned. "Relax guys, I'm in control. I'm not going to hurt him. Please."

Stefan smiled. "We will be downstairs."

"And no listening!" She said.

They all laughed but nodded as they left the room.

"Jeremy I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I know it must have scared you but I want you to know that I'd never hurt you like that. I love you so much and I will never ever lose control with you."

"Elena you don't get it. I wasn't scared of you. I was scared for you. You are my sister and I knew you were scared and I felt like I had to help you but I didn't know what to do so I felt like I was failing you. That's what scared me, not seeing you like….the way you were."

"Jeremy I want to do something but I want your permission first."

Jeremy knew right away what she was talking about.

"No, Elena!"

"Jeremy Please!"

"No, Elena you aren't going to erase my memory!"

"I don't want you to remember what you saw tonight."

"Elena you're my sister that means I've seen you at your very best…but also your very worst and I still love you more than anyone else in this whole world. Plus if I can handle seeing you first thing in the morning I think I can handle seeing you as a vampire." He teased.

"Ouch!" she said and playfully shoved him.

They both laughed as he tried and failed at shoving her back.

"Ok, I won't compel you. I promise. Thank you Jeremy, I really do love you."

"I love you too. I know you made the change for me and I never really got to thank you for it because if you had chosen to die instead I don't think I would have been able to handle it. So thank you Elena, I'll never be able to make it up to you."

She smiled and they shared another hug.

"I love you so much Jeremy."

"I love you too Elena."

They pulled away.

"So I have to ask…how did you even run into that girl…she didn't look like the kind of girl that would be wondering alone in the woods."

Elena shook her head. "She wasn't. She was brought to me."

"By who…" Jeremy sighed. "Wait don't answer that let me guess. It's starts with a D and ends with amon?"

Elena giggled and nodded. "Yes."

"Gah! I hate that guy." Jeremy sighed.

"Me too Jer, and I honestly don't think I'll ever be happy again until he is out of Mystic Falls for good."

"So, lets scare him off?" Jeremy said.

"He doesn't scare easily Jeremy."

"Actually there is one person who Damon is really scared of." Stefan said walking back into the room.

"Who?"

"The one women who he knows is older than him and about ten times stronger than he is and could kill him instantly."

"Who is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Lexi." Stefan answered.

"Damon is scared of her?" Elena asked.

Lexi laughed as she came into the room. "Oh he is more than scared of me, he is downright petrified."

Elena laughed. "So what's the plan?"

"Simple we threaten him to leave town, if he doesn't we kill him. Plus it will be all of us against him, he can't win that fight alone."

"All of us?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie, Caroline, Me, Stefan, and you."

"Whoa, wiat I never said…."

"You'll never be able to get over what he did to you unless you face him Elena." Lexi said.

"I…I can't."

"Why not? You're a vampire now, he doesn't have the same strength over you that he used to."

"Yeah but I'm on animal blood."

"Not at the moment. You still have that girls blood in your system."

"I can't…I can't face him."

"Elena it's the only way to get over what he did to you. Trust me when I say I know, it's really the only way you're going to find closure with him."

"How do you know?"

Lexi sighed. "Because I was changed the same way."

Elena gasped.

"My boyfriend at the time was one but I didn't know it until after he bit me. We were the hottest couple of our time. Everyone girl wished she was me and every guy wanted to be his best friend. One night though we were hanging out together when his friends came over. They were all drunk and so they were only after one thing."

"Did your boyfriend stop them?" Elena asked.

"He was going to but then he decided it would be a good chance for him to finally get some action. So…they raped me…all of them. It was too much for my body to bare and I was dying. So he fed me his blood and then snapped my neck."

"When I woke up I didn't understand what had happened or why I felt so different. He finally told me the truth. I didn't want to make the change but he forced me to and so I was changed. After I was changed he realized he didn't love me anymore and just abandoned me. So I had to do as much research as I could until I figured out how to survive and until I know everything I could about being a vampire. I trained myself to control my blood thirst I found a great supplier so I didn't have to feed off the humans, I got stronger and stronger until one day I saw him again. He was feeding off a little girl. She couldn't have been more than five years old. He had already killed her parents. So I knew it was my change to finally stand up to him. I did, I went over to him and I gave him a piece of my mind. I yelled at him I screamed at him, I hit him I did whatever I felt to get my anger towards him out. Once I was done I gave him one last hard kick in the ribs and walked away. I found out later he died in a church fire."

"Wait he was one of the tomb vampires?" Elena asked.

Lexi nodded. "When I heard what they did to Stefan I wanted more than anything to come back and kill him myself but I just…I couldn't get here in time. I didn't have a day light ring so I could only travel at night and by the time I would have gotten here he was already dead."

"Wait what he did to Stefan….it was Fredrick wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Oh I hate that man even more now."

Everyone laughed. "How did you even get away?" Lexi asked.

"This little daredevil over here." Stefan teased tickling Elena's sides making her giggle and squirm. "Decided she was going to sneak into a house full of vampires and rescue me."

"Wow, that's brave." Lexi said.

Stefan stopped tickling her and pulled her into his arms. "She's always been really brave. Even when I was back on human blood the first time she didn't back down or leave me alone until I was back on animal blood and myself again. No matter how many times I lashed out and nearly killed her."

Elena smiled. If she could stand up to Stefan on human blood as a human what was stopping her from standing up to Damon as a vampire?

"You guys are right. I have always been brave and I'll never be happy or be able to live my life happily until Damon is gone for good so…I'll do it. I'll help you stand up to him."

Everyone smiled at her. The real Elena was starting to shine through again. They all just hoped their plan worked otherwise no one was going to be able to enjoy their life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter is the last. How do you think their plan will go? Will it work? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. **


	11. Honestly Happy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to give a big thank you to TwilightElena because one she helped me with a really epic scene in this chapter but also because she helped me with the idea for this story. I wanted to do a story about Elena getting changed into a vampire and Stefan helping her through it but I also wanted to do a story about Lexi actually living and becoming friends with Elena only I had no way of taking those ideas and turning them into a story so TwilightElena suggested I combined the ideas and well now we have this amazing story. So a big BIG thank you to her. Also a thank you to all of you who reviewed and added me/my story to your alerts and favorites. You guys are the reason I write so thank you. This is the last chapter. I'll have more info on my upcoming story at the A/N at the bottom. This epic opening scene was written by TwilightElena on with the story: **

* * *

><p>Elena sighed as she walked up to the boarding house. She glanced behind her and gulped, she couldn't see her friends anymore, although she knew they were close by. Before she had a chance to knock the door opened.<p>

"Damon."

"Elena. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Damon. Is that alright?"

"I don't see why not. Although, if you want to yell at me for what I did before you can just tu-"

"I'm here to thank you."

Damon's jaw actually dropped. "What?"

"I wanted to thank you. You showed me my true nature and that's something I could never learn from Stefan."

Damon smirked. "Well, I am the master of being natural after all?"

"What?" Elena cocked a brow. He wasn't making much sense. "Do I really get to you that much that you can't form a proper sentence?" She walked over to him and she put her hand on his chest. "I know how much you want me Damon."

He was speechless, here Elena was offering herself to him and he wasn't doing anything. "Well I don't want to rush but-" He stopped and pulled away from her. "Of all the people." He put his hands on his head and groaned. It was that stupid witch and she wasn't alone. "I swear Elena…." He was about to say something else when the door was blown open.

Damon saw his opportunity and he took it. That little witch had walked in as if she didn't just shatter his door. He didn't waste any time, within seconds he had his fangs in her neck drinking deeply. Surprisingly enough, she didn't ingest vervain before hand. He was fine and her blood was good.

His fun didn't last long, soon enough Lexie tackled him to the ground and he watched as Stefan cared for Bonnie. He smirked at Lexie. "Back for more are we?"

"Have you met you? You aren't very nice. Even to a girl you claim to love."

"Meh. I don't care what you say Lexie. I'll take care of you the way I did last time."

Damon smirked as she rushed at Lexie slamming her into the wooden table. She jumped up mainly unharmed.

Damon and Lexie fought for a moment, neither stronger than the other, they seemed to be matched… Until Caroline intervened. Caroline jumped into the fight and that made Damon angry.

Damon scrammed angrily, he wasn't happy and someone was going to pay. Within seconds he had stabbed Lexie in the leg with the leg of the table so she was out of the fight. Now it was only him and Caroline.

"Ah, Barbie has some courage after all." He taunted as they circled each other. They both had a piece of the table in their hands.

"Sorry Damon." She told him with a small smile.

"Don't lie Caroline, it doesn't suit you."

"Okay, I have never been happier to kill you Damon."

"Well, don't be too happy, you won't be killing you."

"You don't kno-" All in one second there were screams and gasps coming from every corner of the room.

Damon had gone to attack Caroline when Elena had sped in front of her. Elena was protecting her friend and he stabbed Elena.

"NO! Elena!" he shouted as he watched Elena fall to the floor.

Caroline screamed at Elena."Why did you do that? I almost had him!"

"Had to keep you safe…" she coughed as she tried to pull the handmade stake from her chest. Thankfully it hadn't pierced her heart.

Stefan rushed up to her and quickly ripped the stake from her chest. He knew from experience that taking it out slowly hurt more than the actual pain of the injury. His dead heat melted at her cry of pain. "It's alright baby. You're alright. Look." He pointed to her chest and sure enough it was healing.

Lexie turned to a Damon who looked shocked and unable to move. "You did this you monster. You hurt the one woman you promised nothing would happen to. You missed her heart by mere inches… she could have died Damon. You almost killed her."

"Shut up!" he roared.

Lexie growled. "No. You aren't nice, you're a bully. You hurt Bonnie, you stabbed me and you were about to stab Caroline but you hit Elena instead."

"I know that!" he placed his hands on his head and paced back and forth.

"You need to leave Damon. If you want to protect her then you need to leave." Bonnie spoke from the ground. She wasn't healed one hundred percent yet so she didn't dare try and attack him.

"Your right."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Wha...?" Bonnie didn't actual think that it would work.

"I cause everyone around me pain. I hurt those I care about… maybe it is just better if I leave." He looked over to Elena and gasped as she saw tears in his eyes. "I can't hurt you again."

Elena looked into his eyes and she saw truth. "I forgive you Damon."

"Thank you Elena. Goodbye Everyone. I won't be returning anytime soon."

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Caroline asked him softly.

"No."He turned and walked from the room back to his room and within seconds he had sped out of the house and out of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the rest is mine)**

"Did that really just happen?" Elena asked. "Is Damon actually really gone?"

"Yes, he's gone. This time for good." Stefan said. "Are you all right?"

"Better, it doesn't hurt as much. I still feel weak though."

"Just hang on I'm going to get you some blood."

Stefan rushed down stairs.

"Lexi are you all right?" Elena asked turning her head to look at her.

"I'm fine, being older and stronger means I heal faster too. Plus I was on more human blood than you and I wasn't staked in the heart."

"And Bonnie?" Elena asked turning to look at her best friend.

"I'm fine too. Stefan fed me his blood. I just need to rest."

"We all just need to rest." Stefan said coming back upstairs with a bottle of blood.

"Here, sweetie, drink this." Stefan said.

Elena took the blood and drank it. She felt her energy coming back with each gulp. She suddenly smelt human blood and turned to look at Lexi.

"Sorry, I can go outside and drink this." She said.

"No, no, it's ok. I can control it."

"You can?"

"Yes, I can. I can control it now. I know I'll have my weak moments but I can go on with my life and not have to fight as much as I used to." Elena said.

"I'm proud of you Elena. You've really made it through this whole experience really well." Stefan said sipping his own bottle of animal blood.

"Well, this experience has been traumatizing but I think in the end it only made me stronger and I think now I can honestly said I am happy with who I am and what I've become. I'm honestly happy with my life."

Everyone else smiled. They had been able to help Elena through her traumatizing vampire experience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN really lame ending I know. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites guys. It really means a lot to me. Now for my future work here is the summary:"Why are they doing this? What do they want with her?" "Revenge. They want revenge" What if it was Elena that was kidnapped by the tomb vampires in order to get revenge on the Salvatore brother? Can Damon and Stefan find a way to get inside and save her? So go check it out and review if you want me to continue. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
